Otro final feliz - Ascensión
by GV FoxMapache
Summary: Un universo en el que Gohan derrota a el temible Majin bo, dando así inició a una nueva historia, también llamada "Ascensión", El tendrá que proteger a la Tierra y el universo entero a toda costa, poniendo incluso su vida en peligro. Acompañanos junto a Gohan, Videl, Goten y otros personajes en esta increíble historia, llena de acción, drama y romance.
1. 1 El guerrero mas fuerte del universo

-Bien, ya es hora - decía el semisaiyajin con una mirada de determinación. Emprendió el vuelo hacia el lugar donde seria la batalla, a los pocos segundos de a ver despegado divisó a lo lejos 4 pequeñas figuras paradas en aquel lugar.

Piccolo -Que?... De quien es ese ki? - decía sorprendido por la gran cantidad de energía que emitía.

En ese momento Majin bo quien se encontraba durmiendo, despertó al sentir esa presencia acercándose al lugar.

Trunks -Alguien se acerca.

Piccolo -De quien es? Es muy fuerte, es un ki muy poderoso.

Majin bo quien solo veía a la misma dirección que todos los demás presentes en la zona y solo soltó un "mmm..." al no saber de quien se trataba.

Piccolo -No se de quien se trate, ¿podría tratarse de un nuevo enemigo? O tal vez podría ser un...

Majin bo -Agh! -gruño al ver a aquel hombre acercarse.

Piccolo -Aaaah es... Es Goku! -Dijo mientras veía a un hombre de cabello negro y un dogi naranja.

Goten -No se señor Piccolo es mi hermano Gohan! -Exclamo al verlo.

Trunks -Como es Gohan?

Piccolo -Que dices... Eso no puede ser! -Decía sorprendido mientras el joven de cabello negro aterrizaba delante de Majin bo.

Gohan -Que bueno que llegue a tiempo niños - Dijo mientras soltaba una leve sonrisa al verlos con vida.

Trunks -Es verdad es Gohan!

Goten -Hermano que bueno que no te moriste estas vivo! -Decía alegremente el niño de cabellos alborotados.

Gohan -Así es, me ayudaron cuando estaba apunto de morir fue el supremo kaiosama, todo este tiempo he estado en el planeta del supremo kaiosama -Decía viendo por encima de su su hombro a su hermano mientras frente se encontraba Majin bo observándolo.

Piccolo -"¿Ese es Gohan? No! Ahí algo diferente en el, no puede ser, su cara ha cambiado, además la energía que emite su cuerpo también es distinta." -Pensaba Piccolo al ver a Gohan.

Gohan - Que paso con los demás?

Trunks -Los mataron a todos fue Majin bo!

Gohan -También a nuestra madre y a los demás? -Pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Goten -Así es, nosotros somos los únicos que nos salvamos.

Gohan -"Nunca me imagine que hubiera matado a Dende, no puedo creerlo ahora las esperanzas que teníamos con las esferas del dragón han desaparecido" -Pensaba mientras en su mente recordaba a una chica pelinegra de ojos azules.

Majin bo -Jejeje... Estaban deliciosos. Me los comí los convertí en chocolates -Decía mientras se tocaba el abdomen.

Gohan -"Oh no" - pensó mientras empezaba a rastrear el ki de alguien. De pronto sonrió. El guerrero comenzó a acercarse a Majin bo con lo que todos lo veían sorprendidos de su acción, una vez que se encontraba enfrente de él, se detuvo.

Majin bo -Jajaja... Oye! Piensas pelear con migo de nuevo? - Dijo mientras sonreía.

Gohan -No es así... He venido para matarte - Le respondió mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Majin bo -Aaah, Jajaja... Ya me acorde de ti, tu fuiste al que mande a volar cuando intentaste escapar - Gohan solo sigio sonriendo -Escuche bien,¿Que vienes a matarme?¿Quieres que te mande a volar de nuevo? - Gohan únicamente soltó una leve risa la cual irritó a Majin bo.

Piccolo - "No imposible, Gohan a incrementado sus poderes pero por mas que lo intente no podrá ganarle" - Pensaba el nameikano.

Goten - El no puede solo, hay que hacer la fusión cuanto antes para ayudarlo!

Trunks - No se puede! Tenemos que esperar una hora Goten.

Goten - Si eso ya lo se pero vamos a hacer todo lo posible por intentarlo! - Dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a empañarse - O si no mi hermano...

Trunks - Goten... Ya se que es imposible, pero vamos a intentarlo! - Goten solo asintió con la cabeza, después de eso ambos niños saltaron hacia una roca donde se colocaron en posición para así una vez mas realizar la fusión - Listo?

Mientras tanto Gohan que se encontraba a escasos paso de Majin bo, dio un par de pasos mas para así quedar justo enfrente de el. Con lo que Majin bo retrocede unos centímetros para luego empezar a gruñir, tanto le molestaba la actitud del joven guerrero que sus venas se empezaban a engrosar - Aaagh! - gritaba Majin bo.

Gohan - Aaah...! - Soltó un potente grito mientras se empezaba a formar un torbellino de polvo alrededor de el. Dejando a Majin bo atónito.

Majin bo - Huu...

Gohan se puso en posición de pelea y aprovecho el polvo para hacer un pequeño movimiento con su pie izquierdo empujando uno de los pies de Majin bo logrando desestabilizarlo y dar vuelta sobre su torso asestándole un revés en la cara con su mano derecha. Viendo esta acción Goten y Trunks que estaban a punto de realizar la técnica de la fusión se detuvieron viendo sorprendidos lo fácil que le fue dar un golpe Majin bo, el cual lo hizo retroceder uno pasos. Gohan quien reanudo su ataque dando un salto lanzó una fuerte patada en el rostro de su oponente el cual lo envía varios metros atrás para después caer a espaldas de Majin bo.

Majin bo - Como pudiste? - Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se topaba con un Gohan que se encontraba dándole la espalda. Mientras que Goten y Trunks regresaban con Piccolo.

Goten - Cuidado hermanó.

Trunks - Es increíble!

Majin bo soltó unos gruñidos mientras lanzaba un golpe, el cual fue fácilmente interceptado por la mano de Gohan mientras daba media vuelta. Sin soltar el puño de su oponente lanzó una patada a la cara de Majin bo para después hundir completamente su puño en el abdomen, haciendo que Majin bo escupa saliva. Después de sacar su puño Majin bo retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se agarraba el abdomen por el dolor que le había causado aquel golpe.

Gohan - Que sucede? No dijiste que me mandarías a volar de nuevo? - Majin bo se colocaba de nuevo en posición y volviendo el abdomen a su forma natural ya que el golpe que le había dado Gohan había dejado marcado su puño.

Majin bo - Te mandare a volar! Te mandare a volar! Te mandare a volar! - Decía furioso lanzándose nuevamente a la ataque - Te mandare a volar...! - Gritó para luego empezar a dar una serie de golpes y patadas que fueron bloqueados y evadidos con facilidad por Gohan. Gohan que dio un salto para apartarse de Majin bo y así ir nuevamente a la ofensiva, logrando impactar a gran velocidad con el codo el rostro de su enemigo haciendo que caiga varios metros atrás.

Piccolo - "Pero que demonios pasa? ,es increíble que se trate de Gohan ni si quiera esta transformado en súper saiyajin. De donde saco tanto poder?" - Pensaba.

Goten - Así se hace hermanó!

Gohan - No finjas esos golpes no te hicieron ningún daño, no ganaras nada con engañarme - Dijo mientras se acercaba a su oponente el cual se encontraba tendido en el suelo quien al oír las palabras del semisaiyajin se puso de pie.

Trunks - Rayos ese Majin bo no se muere con nada. - Majin bo que tenia un poco de sangre que brotaba de su boca sonrió y se limpió con su mano, al tiempo en el que Gohan comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

Gohan - Que sucede? Por que no te acercas? Acaso tienes miedo? - Dicho esto el joven guerrero desapareció para dar una patada en el vientre de Majin bo hundiendo completamente su pie, después salta sacando su pie y vuelve a dar una patada pero esta vez en el rostro de su oponente que retrocede debido a la fuerza del impacto, pero Gohan no paro ahí, uso su gran velocidad para aparecer a un lado de Majin bo propinandole un puñetazo que lo manda directamente hacia el suelo, la fuerza fue tal que Majin bo rebotó por lo cual Gohan aprovechó para sujetar a su oponente de su antena y así comenzar a darle de vueltas, soltándolo en dirección hacia unas rocas. Piccolo y los niños que se encontraban en la trayectoria de Majin bo ven como se dirigía hacia ellos.

Goten - Cuidado! Cuidado! - decía mientras el cuerpo de Majin bo se acercaba, el cual los tres esquivan lanzándose hacía el suelo. Después de esto Majin bo impacta con una gran pila de rocas haciendo que varias caigan sobre él. Gohan que no perdió un segundo se dirigió hacia él pero vio como se originaba una explosión en el lugar donde había caído su oponente, el cual sale y lanza una esfera de energía por la boca hacia Gohan. Mientras los niños y Piccolo que se ponían de pie logran ver el poder en dirección hacia ellos para nuevamente lanzarse hacia el suelo y esquivar la esfera soltando un pequeño grito del susto que les dio. Gohan al ver el poder se detiene para desviarlo con el brazo hacia atrás el cual cae lejos generando una explosión. En eso Majin bo aprovecha para hacerse bola y dirigirse hacia el semisaiyajin. Piccolo, Goten y Trunks que se disponían a ponerse nuevamente de pie logran ver a Majin bo para nuevamente esquivarlo lanzándose hacia el suelo y de igual manera sueltan leve grito por el susto que les causó el monstruo. Mientras Majin bo se dirigía hacia Gohan, Gohan lo único que hizo fue levantar sus manos para detenerlo, el cual casi logra ya que la fuerza y velocidad lograron empujarlo lentamente hacia una pila de rocas las cuales no le ocasionaron daño alguno. El monstruo bo retoma su forma original y de esa manera lanzar una serie de golpes que Gohan esquiva y bloquea fácilmente para luego sujetar el puño de Majin bo. El joven guerrero dio un potente grito y envía con sus manos a su contrincante hacia el cielo.

Piccolo - No puedo creerlo! - Dijo atónito mientras veía la escena. En ese momento Gohan emprende el vuelo hacia su oponente rebasándolo y asestar un revés en la cabeza de Majin bo proyectándolo velozmente hacia el suelo, quien trata de estabilizarse pero le es imposible, de esta manera cae apoyado de sus piernas y manos, para levantar rápidamente la vista en busca de Gohan.

Gohan - Aquí estoy - Dijo a espaldas de Majin bo , que voltea sorprendido de la velocidad que tenía - Estas acabado - Trunks, Piccolo y Goten miraban bien boquiabiertos ante tales eventos que acababan de presenciar. Majin bo empezó a sentir miedo con lo que una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar de su cabeza viendo al joven que lo único que hacia era sonreír.

 **" Hola soy Goku! Gohan te has vuelto realmente fuerte, es ahora cuando debes acarbar con Majin bo de una vez por todas y así salvar al universo. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Otro final feliz sera :" El final de Majin bo"**

 **Gohan - Jamas te perdonaré por lo que has hecho"**


	2. 2 El final de Majin bo

Gohan - Aquí estoy - Dijo a espaldas de Majin bo , que voltea sorprendido de la velocidad que tenía - Estas acabado - Trunks, Piccolo y Goten miraban bien boquiabiertos ante tales eventos que acababan de presenciar. Majin bo empezó a sentir miedo con lo que una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar de su cabeza viendo al joven que lo único que hacia era sonreír.

Mientras tanto, en el otro mundo, Bulma, Milk y Videl que se encontraban buscando a cierto joven en el paraíso, se reunieron ya que tras varios intentos fallidos no podían localizarlo.

Milk - Que pasó lo encontraron?

Bulma - No, no lo vimos por ninguna parte - afirmó la peliazul.

Milk - Y tu pudiste encontrar algo Videl?

Videl - No tampoco, por mas que lo busque no lo encontré - Dijo mientras le respondía otro individuo que se encontraba con ellas.

Dabura - Yo también estuve buscando por todas partes pero... - dijo un poco apenado.

Milk - Ya veo, adonde se habrá ido? En donde estará Gohan? - decía preocupada y desilusionada - Haa, oigan ustedes creen que lo hayan mandado al infierno con los malos?

Videl - Que Gohan se fue al infierno? No eso no es cierto! - Dijo exaltada por la pregunta de Milk.

Dabura - Ella tiene razón, él es una persona maravillosa de ninguna manera dejarían que el cayera al infierno. Entiendo como se siente pero yo le prometo que no descansare hasta encontrar al pequeño Gohan - En ese momento la voz de una anciana se oyó cerca.

Uranai baba - Tal vez yo les pueda ayudar - Dijo mientras se acercaba flotando en su esfera.

Bulma - Es Uranai baba!

Videl - "Y quien es esa anciana?" - Pensaba al volver a verla.

Milk - Uranai baba sabes en donde se encuentra mi hijo Gohan?

Uranai baba - No, pero puedo mostrarles en donde está - Tras haber dicho esto, fue interrumpida por una joven pelinegra que se había colocado justo enfrente de ella.

Videl - Es enserio? Puede mostrarnos donde esta Gohan? - decía mientras se acercaba a Uranai baba.

Uranai baba - Emm... Si! - Respondió mientras se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos. Pero en ese instante fue fuertemente agitada por una manos una y otra vez.

Milk - Y en donde esta? Esta bien? No se fue al infierno? - Terminado de preguntar, baba la interrumpe diciendo

Uranai baba - Si... te lo voy a mostrar... Pero ya deja de agitarme! - Decía entrecortada por los bruscos movimientos de la madre del pelinegro. En ese momento Milk soltó a Uranai baba mientras retrocedía.

Milk - Si.

Uranai baba - " No se por que las ayudo, siempre me tratan mal" - Pensó mientras se bajaba de su bola de cristal para poder empezar su conjuro - Mmm... Bibidy! Bibidy! Babidy! Babidy! Bo! Esfera de cristal muestra nos donde se encuentran el joven Gohan! - En ese momento la esfera comenzó a brillar, mientras las 3 mujeres acercaban sus rostros a la esfera para ver mejor la imagen que apareciera.

Videl - Mmm... - Veía atentamente mientras una de sus manos la apretaba colocándola en su pecho. En ese instante se comenzó a ver una imagen del joven pelinegro, que se encontraba de pie, vistiendo un dogi naranja - Es Gohan!

Bulma - Si... pero... En donde esta?

Milk - Acaso es el infierno? - Dijo mientras veía el lugar rocoso y de desértico en el que se encontraba.

Uranai baba - Que!? Acaso no reconoces el lugar? - En eso las 3 mujeres voltearon a verla - Esa es la Tierra.

\- Que!? La Tierra!? - Dijeron al unísono sorprendidas de lo dicho, volvieron a posar sus ojos en la esfera.

Bulma - Entonces... Esta vivo?

Uranai baba - Claro que esta vivo! La única manera de estar en la Tierra es estando vivo o que yo los lleve por un día, pero no recuerdo a verlo llevado a él! - Exclamo ante la expresión de la peliazul y se cruzaba de brazos.

Videl - Sabía que estaba vivo! - Dijo mientras soltaba una leve risa de felicidad y daba un pequeño salto de victoria.

Dabura - Aaa... Que bueno que el joven Gohan sigue con vida.

Milk - Vaya Videl me sorprendiste! A pesar de que todos pensábamos que había muerto tu no te rendiste, y siempre creías que él seguía con vida.

Videl - Bueno, la verdad... Es que no podía imaginar que Gohan estuviese muerto, además... algo en mi corazón me decía que aun estaba con vida - Dijo algo sonrojada.

Bulma - Vaya, al parecer el corazón de una chica enamorada no es fácil de engañar - Dijo pícaramente mientras veía y le sonreía a la chica ojiazul.

Videl - Aii...no...es...que...solo...yo...no... - Videl que se había puesto totalmente roja de pena, tartamudeaba sin poder terminar una frase mientras agitaba las manos negándolo.

Bulma - A mi no me engañas Videl, tu estas... - En ese momento fue interrumpida por baba.

Uranai baba - Miren! Gohan esta con alguien! - Dicho esto las 3 mujeres se acercaron a la esfera para ver de quien se trataba.

\- Es Majin bo - Dijeron al unísono sorprendidas. Tras ver la esfera, Milk cayó completamente desmayada.

Dabura - Pobrecita de Milk, después de encontrar a su hijo, se entera de que esta luchando con el monstruo de Majin bo.

Bulma - Parece que Gohan esta hablando con él.

Uranai baba - Si es verdad - Afirmó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Videl - Enserio? Y que le están diciendo? - Pregunto de una manera inocente ya que la esfera solo daba imagen de lo que ocurría.

Uranai baba - A pues mira, lo que le esta diciendo es... - Decía baba muy seria mientras Videl escuchaba atentamente sus palabras - Como diablos crees que voy a saber lo que está diciendo! Niña ingenua! Ni que supiera leer los labios! - Gritó, haciendo que Videl se avergonzará de la tonta pregunta que había hecho para después volver a posar sus ojos en la esfera.

Videl - Gohan - Susurro para ella mientras apretaba su puño contra su pecho.

Mientras tanto en la tierra.

Majin bo - Que estoy acabado? Que estoy acabado? - decía furioso ante las palabras del joven.

Trunks - Como se atreve a decirle eso! - Decía sorprendido ante la actitud de Gohan.

Piccolo - Eres muy fuerte Gohan pero no presumas! - Grito, mientras Majin bo comenzaba a ponerse totalmente rojo de ira.

Majin bo - Que soy un que...? Escuchen bien... Aag... - dio un grito mientras desaparecía dispuesto a atacar a Gohan, pero el joven que había visto todos sus movimientos los recibió con un codazo que impacto su rostro y así dar un puñetazo que lo lanza contra unas rocas.

En el otro mundo, Bulma junto con Dabura que trataban de despertar a Milk consiguiéndolo para luego decirle - Milk, Gohan esta peleando contra Majin bo y le esta ganando!

Milk - Que? Enserio? Dejarme ver - Se enderezó y se dirigió para poder apreciar la escena.

En la Tierra, Majin bo genera una explosión que lanza cientos de rocas en dirección hacia Gohan quien únicamente la destruye lanzando golpes, pero detrás de una de ellas se encontraba Majin bo que aparece enfrente de él sorprendiéndolo. En ese momento Piccolo, Trunks y Goten, al mismo tiempo que Bulma, Milk y Videl en el otro mundo, lanzan un grito pensando que Majin bo había a agarrado a Gohan, por lo cual Milk nuevamente se desmaya.

En el otro mundo

Bulma - No puede ser! Se volvió a desmayar - Se acerco, tomo de los hombros a su amiga y comenzó a agitarla tratando de que se despertara - Vamos Milk despierta.

Uranai baba - Detente, si ella va estar desmayándose a cada rato sera mejor que permanezca dormida, sino vas a hacer que vuelva a morir.

Dabura - Ella tiene razón, lo mejor sera dejarla descansar.

Bulma - Si - dicho esto la peliazul coloco a Milk nuevamente en el suelo para después seguir mirando la esfera.

En la Tierra, Gohan totalmente desprevenido ve acercarse a Majin bo, quien comienza a generar una bola de energía en su boca, pero el joven reaccionó rápido tapándole la boca con su mano, haciendo que la esfera explote dentro del cuerpo de Majin bo. Majin bo, que ve sorprendido a Gohan mientras poco poco el humo generado por la explosión sale por todos los agujeros de su cuerpo. El joven guerrero que no le dio tregua a Majin bo golpeando abdomen de su oponente haciendo que todo el humo salga de golpe generando un chillido, para después comenzar a dar una serie de codazos en la nuca de el que alguna vez fue el ser mas temido en todo el universo.

Gohan - Morirás! - Se detuvo con lo que Majin bo genero una esfera de energía en su mano.

Majin bo - Callate! - Grito, mientras lanzaba el golpe directo hací la cara de Gohan, quien detiene su brazo a poca distancia de su cara, empezó a apretar mas fuerte haciendo que la esfera de poder desaparezca. Una vez que la esfera desapareció por completo jalo el brazo de Majin bo hacia abajo para después impactarlo con su puño en la cara de manera ascendente enviándola hacia atrás, doblando completamente la espalda de su oponente. Con el abdomen completamente expuesto, Gohan lo golpeo hundiendo su mano en él, lo cual hace retomar la posición original de su adversario, lanza una patada a el rostro de Majin bo quien sale despedido cayendo varios metros atrás - Tu no puedes derrotarme! - Exclamo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre que salia de su boca. Una vez de pie se dio media vuelta para estar de frente con Gohan, quien lo veía a lo lejos, Majin bo aprovecho la distancia para lanzar una ráfaga de bolas de energía hacia Gohan.

Gohan - Umm... - Empezó a acercarse a gran velocidad mientras fácilmente evadía los ataques que enviaba Majin bo. Una vez que estuvo justos enfrente de Majin bo, quien se detiene impresionado de los movimientos del chico, queda paralizado sin poder evitar el rodillazo que impacta en su cara - Jamás te perdonaré por lo que has hecho!

Goten - Muy bien hermano! Tu puedes! - Exclamó con felicidad al ver la increíble fuerza de Gohan.

Trunks - Gohan es realmente fuerte.

Mientras tanto en el planeta del gran kaiosama, el kaiosama del norte que veía atentamente la batalla que se libraba en la Tierra, no escuchó que un hombre de estatura baja y con una melena que lo hacia lucir extraño, le hablaba.

Krillin - Kaiosama!? - Grito, sacando de los pensamientos a el hombre azul.

Kaiosama - Que pasa Krillin? - Dijo mientras lo veía por encima de su hombro.

Krillin - Lo noto distraído, que ocurre?

Kaiosama - Es Majin bo - Dijo seriamente mientras regresaba la vista a la dirección en que encontraba la Tierra.

Krillin - Que!? No es cierto!? Acaso le ganó a esos chiquillos? - Dijo sorprendido - Pero si ellos ya saben hacer la técnica de la fusión!

Kaiosama - No, Majin bo se encuentra peleando, pero no es con Gotenks, Piccolo o alguno de los niños.

Krillin - Entonces con quien esta peleando?

Kaiosama - Con Gohan - Al oír esto, Yamcha que se encontraba a poca distancia escuchando se acercó.

Yamcha - Que? Oí bien? Acaso dijiste que Gohan se encuentra luchando con Majin bo en la Tierra? - A lo que el hombre azulado únicamente asintió con la cabeza - Como? Pero si se suponía que Gohan había muerto!

Kaiosama - Eso pensé también, pero de algún modo él esta vivo y le esta dando una paliza a Majin bo.

\- Que!?- Dijeron al unísono.

Krillin - Y por que no nos dijo que Gohan se encontraba en la Tierra? - Pregunto con cierta molestia.

Kaiosama - Porque al principio no sabia que se tratara de él, su ki es muy distinto al que conocía.

Krillin - Y podemos ver como le va?

Kaiosama - Si, solo pongan su mano sobre mi hombro - Dicho esto Krillin y Yamcha colocaron sus manos en los hombros de Kaiosama para poder ver el combate.

Yamcha - Es increíble!

En el paraíso, una peliazul se encontraba dando de gritos y lanzando uno que otro golpe.

Bulma - Vamos Gohan! Tu puedes! - Decía sin darse cuenta que apretaba con su brazo a una pequeña anciana por el cuello que, por mas que intentara hablar o moverse para zafarse le fue imposible - Eso es! Pegale! Pegale! Acaba con él! - A diferencia de Videl que solo veía la esfera esperando que no le pasara nada al joven que hacia latir su corazón como nadie lo había hecho.

Gohan que se encontraba dándole de golpes a Majin bo que no podía esquivar, ni siquiera bloquear, dio un golpe que envió lejos a su rival. Emprendiendo el vuelo hacia Majin bo dispuesto a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Gohan - Estos es por el señor Vegeta! - Dijo mientras daba una patada al tiempo que Majin bo volteaba a verlo lo cual hizo que la recibiera en la cara, volteándolo completamente, después da un salto quedando por encima de Majin bo impactando con el codo su vientre mientras decía - Estos es por Krillin! - Majin bo escupió un gran cantidad de sangre mientras caía con gran fuerza sobre el suelo rocoso. Gohan quien no se detuvo cayo sobre él abdomen de su oponente quebrando una gran cantidad de rocas que se levantaron, diciendo - Por Yamcha! - Sujeto a Majin de una de sus piernas y lo lanzó contra una enorme pila de rocas - Por mis amigos! - Majin al impactar de espaldas las grandes rocas vio que tenia a Gohan de frente apunto de darle un golpe en el rostro - Esto es por mi madre! - Golpeando directamente en la cara haciendo que atraviese por completo el monte y luego aparecer del otro lado para lanzar una patada que envía directamente al cielo a Majin bo - Por todos los terrícolas que mataste! - Grito al ver como se alejaba de él. Majin bo después de unos segundos logró estabilizarse emitiendo un gruñido a causa del enojo que le provocaba el joven.

Majin bo - Tu no puedes ganarme! - Grito desesperadamente al ver que no podían hacer nada contra Gohan - Te matare a hora mismo! - Mientras levantaba una de sus manos empezando a forma una gigantes bola de energía concentrada, capaz de hacer polvo la Tierra.

Piccolo - No puede ser! - Grito atónito al ver como la gigantesca masa de poder se hacia cada vez más y más grande.

Trunks - Aah! Este es nuestro fin! -Grito asustado, a diferencia de Goten quien veía a su hermano completamente calmado.

Goten - Vamos hermanó, tu puedes!

Mientras en el paraíso; Bulma, Videl, Dabura y Uranai baba veían como Majin bo empezaba a formar la gigantesca esfera.

Bulma - No Gohan! - Dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Milk se despertara de golpe.

Milk - Que pasa? Y Gohan? - Dicho esto miro la bola de cristal para después ver a Majin bo formando la poderosa esfera, para nuevamente volver a desmayarse.

Dabura - Oh no Milk! - Exclamó preocupado al ver caer de nuevo a la madre del pelinegro.

Videl - " Gohan" - Pensó mientras apretaba el puño cerca de su pecho y unas pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus azules ojos.

Mientras tanto con el kaiosama del norte, krillin y Yamcha veían con asombro la enorme cantidad de energía que formó Majin bo.

Kaiosama - Todo está perdido! - Dijo con una voz de derrota - Gohan peleo bastante bien, pero presionó demasiado a Majin bo al punto de tener que destruir la tierra.

Krillin - Es un maldito! -

Yamcha - Vamos Gohan no te des por vencido.

En el palacio de Enmadaiosma, donde se encontraban todos los ogros y el guardián de las almas de los muertos, miraban la pelea a través de un televisor gigante.

Enmadaiosma - Vamos chico tu puedes! - Dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

Ogro #15 - Ese ogro es muy buen peleadorogro, lastima que ese monstruogro destruya la Tierraogro!

Ogro #21 - Ese monstruogro es un tramposogro.

Mientras tanto en el planeta supremo, Goku, Kibito y los 2 supremos kaiosamas veían a través de la bola de cristal la batalla de Gohan y Majin bo.

Goku - Maldito Majin bo! Piensa destruir la tierra! - Decía sorprendido por el poder que formaba el monstruo bo.

Shin - Oh no Gohan! Si lo detiene morirá! Pero si lo esquiva explotará Tierra!

Anciano Kaiosama - Vaya, creo esta vez Majin bo si destruirá la Tierra.

Goku - Vamos Gohan expulsa todo tu ki! - Gritó mientras apretaba los puños.

Volviendo a la Tierra, Majin bo que había acabado de formar la colosal masa de energía, era tan grande que lograba opacar los rayos de Sol, iluminando el planeta con una luz roja.

Majin bo - Este será tu fin! - Gritó mientras comenzaba a reírse - Muere! - Fue lo último que dijo tras soltar el enorme poder que había acumulado. Gohan mientras veía como se acercaba la gigantesca esfera solo apretó su puño, mientras se posicionaba para hacer el kamehameha, colocando sus manos a un costado suyo, una esfera azul empezaba a formarse.

Gohan - Y esto, es por Videl, Haa...! - Lanzó un potente grito al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el poder contra la inmensa esfera de Majin bo, haciendo que una gran cantidad de piedras se alzaran a su alrededor mientras otras mas cercanas se hundían, iluminando las cercanías de un color azul. El choque de ambos poderes generó un fuerte estruendo y una lluvia de luces que cambian el color del paisaje tornándolo en tonos que se intercalaban entre rojo, azul y morado.

En el paraíso que observaban a Gohan haciendo su kamehameha, el poder que emitía tal imagen hizo explotar la esfera de cristal. Todos los presentes lanzaron un pequeño grito tras ver como la esfera se rompía, con excepción de Milk, que se encontraba desmayada.

Bulma - Que pasó? Por que explotó? - Preguntaba totalmente atónita tras lo sucedido.

Videl - Que pasó con Gohan? - Decía preocupada.

Uranai baba - No puede ser! Y era el modelo más actual! - Dijo impresionada al ver los restos de su antigua esfera.

Bulma - Y no tienes otra? - Preguntó.

Uranai baba - Claro, pero es un modelo antiguo, no se si vaya a aguantar - Decía mientras aparecía una nueva bola de cristal.

Gohan - Haa...! - Que seguía gritando, aumentando el poder de su kamehameha. El poder de Majin bo empezaba a perder terreno hasta que el kamehameha de Gohan logró atravesarlo, haciendo que se desintegrara y que el paisaje por completo se tornara de color azúl. Majin bo que veía sorprendido y asustado no pudo moverse, lo único que logro hacer fue colocar ambas manos al frente tratando de detener la energía que pronto impactarían con él. Al momento de impactar Majin bo lograba resistir el poderoso kamehameha del joven semisaiyajin - Haa...! - Volvió a gritar, un grito largo y profundo con el que hizo incrementar nuevamente la fuerza y el tamaño del kamehameha, hundiéndose un poco en la tierra y formando un cráter a su alrededor. Majin bo que no pudo mas, empezó a ser aplastado su cuerpo por completo por el poder del aquel guerrero que había lanzado empujadolo hacia el espacio para comenzar a desintegrarse poco a poco siendo por fin eliminado.

En el planeta supremo, Goku y los kaiosamas, veían como Majin bo era eliminado por Gohan, quienes no pararon de saltar y gritar de felicidad.

Shin - Bien hecho Gohan! Sabia que no nos defraudarías! - Dijo mientras apretaba su puño en señal de triunfo.

Kibito - Usted tenia razón, Gohan es realmente el guerrero mas fuerte de universo!

Goku - " Gohan, te has vuelto extremadamente fuerte" - Pensó, admirando a su hijo que había sobrepasado sus poderes.

Mientras que con el kaiosama del norte, Krillin y Yamcha, que habían presenciado el final de Majin bo, gracias a la ayuda de kaiosama comenzaron a ovacionar.

Krillin - Eso es Gohan! Yo sabia que podías! - Exclamó de felicidad.

Yamcha - Así se hace! Se nota que eres el hijo de Goku!

En el castillo de Enmadaiosma, los ogros se movían rápidamente tratando de esquivar los gigantescos libros, el escritorio y la televisión que caían por culpa de su jefe, quien se encontraba exaltado.

Enmadaiosma - Bien hecho muchacho! Muy bien hecho! - Decía de pie y feliz tras ver como había muerto el monstruo bo.

El kamehameha que se alejaba a varios millones de kilómetros explotó generando una luz tan intensa que iluminó por completo la Tierra y los demás planetas del sistema, para después comenzar a ser cubierta por una infinita obscuridad que se apoderó de todo el planeta, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo con la ayuda de los rayos del Sol, volviendo al tono natural de luz. Piccolo y los niños poco a poco comenzaron a levantar la vista para toparse con Gohan que se veía s lo lejos.

Trunks - Gohan lo logró... Realmente lo logró! Derrotó a Majin bo! - Decía emocionado al no sentir mas el ki del monstruo.

Piccolo - Es increíble que Gohan lo aya derrotado solo, es realmente fuerte! - Exclamó al ver a su alumno que lo había superado.

Goten - Ese es mi hermanó! Viva! Viva! Viva! - Dijo mientras comenzaba a dar saltos, los cuales fueron seguidos por su amigo pelilila.

En el otro mundo la anciana que comenzaba a realizar nuevamente su conjuro para así poder ver nuevamente a Gohan. La nueva esfera comenzó a brillar mostrando a un joven que se encontraba de pie en medio de un cráter con la vista al cielo.

Bulma - Ahí esta Gohan, pero en donde esta Majin bo.

Uranai baba - Parece ser que Gohan lo derrotó.

Videl - Enserio!? Lo derrotó!? - Preguntaba emocionada.

Uranai baba - Si, así parecé - Afirmó mientras asentía con la cabeza. Bulma se acercó a Milk con la intención de despertarla y darle la noticia.

Bulma - Milk! Milk! Despierta, Gohan acabó con Majin bo - Al oír esto Milk se levantó de golpe.

Milk - Que!? Es cierto!? Gohan acabó con Majin bo?

Dabura - Si, así es, su hijo es realmente fuerte.

Milk - Ese es mi Gohan! - Terminando lo dicho comenzó a dar saltos de felicidad a los que se unió su amiga peliazul. Mientras Videl observaba a Gohan a través de la esfera de cristal.

Videl - " Si... Ese es mi Gohan" - Pensaba al tiempo que soltaba una leve sonrisa.

Gohan que se encontraba mirando el cielo, cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos, no por la batalla, sino por un pensamiento que comenzaba a dar de vueltas en su cabeza, el cual, hizo brotar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, ese dolor que sentía no se comparaba con cualquiera que había sufrido en sus anteriores batallas. Eran un dolor que sentía en su corazón.

 **"Hola soy Goku, Gohan peleaste muy bien, pero ahora que van a hacer, las esferas del dragón ya han sido usadas, por lo que llamar a Sheng Long no es una opción, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Otro final feliz sera " La reconstrucción de la Tierra "**

 **Gohan - Solo espero podamos revivir a todos"**


	3. La reconstrucción de la Tierra

Gohan que se encontraba mirando el cielo, cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos, no por la batalla, sino por un pensamiento que comenzaba a dar de vueltas en su cabeza, el cual, hizo brotar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, ese dolor que sentía no se comparaba con cualquiera que había sufrido en sus anteriores batallas. Eran un dolor que sentía en su corazón.

En el otro mundo; Krillin, Yamcha y kaiosama, que habían presenciado la victoria de Gohan veían desconcertados la acción del chico.

Yamcha - Que tiene Gohan? El ganó, no se porque se pone triste.

Kaiosama - Lo que pasa es que Gohan se enteró de que todos ustedes están muertos - respondió tratando de justificar el comportamiento del joven guerrero.

Krillin - Es cierto! Y como Dende esta muerto no podrán usar las esferas del dragón para revivirnos! - Dijo de una manera exaltada.

Yamcha - Ya veo, solo quedan ellos 4 con vida - Dijo en un tono apagado de voz.

Kaiosama - Te equivocas - Dijo dejando una pequeña pausa con la que dejo intrigados a ambos peleadores - Mrs. Satán también logro sobrevivir.

Krillin - Que? Ese payaso también sobrevivió? Pero como? - Dijo sorprendido.

Kaiosama - Parece ser que el se hizo amigo de Majin bo, cuando era el Majin bo ingenuo y torpe, por eso le perdonó la vida cuando acabo con todos los habitantes.

Mientras en el planeta supremo Goku y los demás kaiosamas veían como Gohan caía en sus rodillas pareciendo haber sido derrotado.

Goku - Gohan por que no estas feliz? Derrotaste a Majin bo! No me digas que esa batalla te costo mucho?- Dijo desconcertado mientras veía a su hijo de rodillas.

Anciano kaiosama - No, a ese muchacho no le costó ganar el combate - Respondió.

Goku - Entonces que tiene? Por que... No creo que Majin bo le haya hecho daño alguno? - Dijo sin aun poder comprender lo que le pasaba a Gohan.

Shin - Aaa... Ya comprendo - Dijo, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención a sus palabras - Lo que pasa es que Majin bo mato a todos los habitantes, y parece ser que Gohan ya se enteró.

Goku - Aaa... Ahora lo comprendo, y como Dende esta muerto, las esferas del dragón no podrán ser usadas y no podrán revivir a todos!

Shin - Esferas del dragón? - Dijo sin entender a lo que se refería.

Goku - Si, mira, las esferas el dragón son muy poderosas, en total hay 7 de ellas y si las reúnes todas puedes pedir un deseo, el que sea.

Kibito - Ahora entiendo, fue por eso que reviví, vaya esas esferas son milagrosas! - Exclamó sorprendido al enterarse del poder de las esferas.

Shin - Y por que ya no se pueden usar? - Preguntó

Goku - Lo que pasa es que si el creador de las esferas muere, las esferas se convierten en piedra y ya no pueden volver a usarse - Respondió aclarando toda duda.

Shin - Entiendo, lo que quería era usar las esferas para poder traer de nuevo a todos a la vida - Dijo de una manera triste.

Anciano kaiosama - Creó que será lo mejor - Dijo dejando a todos confundidos por su comentario - Cuando era joven, los otros kaiosamas y yo prometimos no alterar el curso de la vida.

Shin - Pero la situación es diferente antepasado! - Dijo tratando de hacer entender al anciano kaiosama - Majin bo asesino a todos, creo que por esta ocasión no habría problema si alteran un poco el curso de la vida.

Anciano kaiosama - Un poco? Pero si estas hablando de revivir a millones de seres! No! - Dijo alzando la voz.

Shin - Antepasado... - Trato de responder pero no podía contradecir a su ancestro.

Goku - No importa, recuerda que las esferas ya no pueden ser usadas, por lo que es imposible regresar todo a la normalidad - Comentó.

En el paraíso observaban como Gohan se encontraba sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba.

Milk - Que le pasa a mi Gohan? Majin bo lo dejo herido? - Decía asustada al ver a su hijo.

Bulma - No Milk, Gohan no sufrió ni un rasguño, pero... No entiendo que tendrá - Decía mientras veía a el joven pelinegro.

Videl - Gohan - Dijo en voz baja.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, Piccolo, Trunks y Goten, iban en con Gohan para felicitarlo pero fueron soprendidos al ver a Gohan de rodillas.

Goten - Señor Piccolo, que tiene mi hermanó? - Preguntaba extrañado al ver a su hermanó.

Trunks - Parece que esta cansado - Decía mientras trataba de ver mejor a Gohan - Pero ni le costo nada derrotar a Majin bo.

Piccolo - Esperen aquí - Dijo mientras se detenía, acto seguido que siguieron los niños - Iré a ver a Gohan - Después de decir esto emprendió nuevamente el vuelo hacia su exalumno - " Por que estas llorando Gohan" - Pensó mientras volaba.

Trunks - Esta bien, aunque no se para que quiere ver primero a Gohan - Después de esto, Piccolo aterrizo junto a Gohan, que seguía de rodillas.

Piccolo - Que tienes Gohan? - Le preguntó.

Gohan - Lo siento... - Dijo, confundiendo aun más a quien fue antes su mentor - Lo siento tanto...

Piccolo - De que hablas? No entiendo a que te refieres? Majin bo ya esta muerto - Decía para hacer entrar en razón a Gohan, quien poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Gohan - Lo siento, aunque haya derrotado a Majin bo, no pude evitar que matara a todos - Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Piccolo - Ya entiendo, ahora solo quedamos nosotros - En ese momento 2 niños aterrizaban junto a Piccolo y Gohan.

Trunks - Lo lamento, es que Goten no puedo esperar mas y salio volando y yo no quise quedarme atrás.

Goten - Que fuerte eres hermanó - Dijo, a lo que el joven pelinegro respondió únicamente con una sonrisa.

En el paraíso.

Bulma - Que? Goten y Trunks siguen con vida!? - Exclamó sorprendida al ver a los 2 niños.

Uranai baba - Claro, que no me escuchaste? Solo se puede estar en la Tierra, vivo o que yo los lleve.

Bulma - Si pero...

Milk - Ay que felicidad! - Decía alegremente - Goten y Gohan siguen con vida... - Pero fue interrumpida por una anciana.

Uranai baba - No te emociones tanto - Dijo sacando a Milk de su estado - Aunque ellos estén con vida, la Tierra ha sido completamente devastada, ya no queda nada sobre ella, únicamente hay rocas y escombros.

Videl - Entonces que pasará con Gohan!? - Preguntó de una manera exaltada.

Milk - Ay no! - Exclamó preocupada - Mi pobre Gohan, mi pobre Goten, cuando tengan hambre no encontraran nada de comida y se asustaran y empezaran a llorar para al final morir de hambre, o peor aun ellos empezaran a comer tierra, tierra que esta sucia y que al final los dejara como unos idiotas - dijo mientras lloraba para finalmente volver a caer desmayada.

Bulma - Esta mujer no tiene remedio - Dijo al ver a su amiga tendida en el suelo.

Videl - "Gohan" - Pensó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

En la Tierra Goten y Trunks habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Gohan y Piccolo.

Trunks - Si eres muy fuerte! Tu solo derrotaste a Majin bo y nosotros usando la técnica de la fusión no podíamos ganarle... - Pero fue interrumpido por el joven pelinegro.

Gohan - No, aunque haya derrotado a Majin bo, no pude evitar que acabara con todos - Decía cabizbajo.

Goten - Pero hermanó, recuerda que están las esferas del dragón.

Gohan - Es cierto lo olvidaba! Gracias Goten! - Exclamó de felicidad mientras levantaba a su hermanó.

Piccolo - No quiero ser aguafiestas pero... Si no recuerdan Dende esta muerto y no podremos usar las esferas.

Trunks - Rayos! Es cierto - Exclamó con cierto fastidio - Y ahora que haremos?

Gohan - No señor Piccolo, se equivoca - Dijo dejando confundido a su maestro y a los niños.

Piccolo - De que estas hablando Gohan?

Gohan - Sigan me - Dicho esto emprendió el vuelo.

Trunks - Espera Gohan - Tras haber dicho esto salio volando tras su amigo seguido por Goten.

Piccolo - Pero de que demonios esta hablando? - Dijo para después comenzar a seguirlos. Goten y Trunks poco a poco empezaban a reducir la distancia que tenían con Gohan, que aunque no fuera con prisa, su velocidad era increíble. Después de un momento los niños ya se encontraban junto a Gohan.

Goten - Vaya hermanó eres muy rápido, como fue que te hiciste tan fuerte? - Pregunto el pequeño niño del cabellos alborotados - Tu solo acabaste con Majin bo.

Trunks - Si, además ni siquiera estabas transformado en súper saiyajin! - Exclamó afirmando lo dicho por su compañero.

Gohan - Bueno la verdad... Es una historia un poco larga, cuando hayamos revivido a todos les contare con detalle lo que pasó - En ese momento un hombre verde, que volaba lo mas rápido que podía, dio alcance a los 3 semisaiyajines.

Piccolo - Gohan quieres decirme que es lo que pasa? - Preguntó un tanto fuerte, ya que la velocidad a la que iba le dificultaba hablar.

Gohan - Diga me, esta seguro de que somos los únicos con vida?

Piccolo - Por favor Gohan sin rodeos, dime a que te refieres? - Respondió.

Gohan - Veras... Cuando Goten comentó que todos habían sido asesinados, pronto empecé a rastrear el ki de alguien para ver si eramos los únicos con vida.

Piccolo - Y... Hay alguien mas? - Preguntaba sorprendido por lo dicho.

Gohan - Si, de hecho se encuentra en ese lugar - Dijo señalando el lugar donde podía sentir un ki.

Tanto como Piccolo y los niños trataban de ver a la persona que se encontraba en el lugar que indicaba Gohan, mientras mas se acercaban, empezaron a notar una silueta de un hombre que poco a poco se fue haciendo más nítida, mostrando a una persona verde muy similar a Piccolo, que agitaba sus manos en el aire tratando de que lo vieran al tiempo en que gritaba.

Piccolo - Es Dende! - Exclamó al ver a el joven nameikano.

Trunks - Tiene razón es Dende - Afirmó.

Goten - Que bueno que estas con vida Dende! - Gritó para después aterrizar junto con Gohan, Piccolo y Trunks al lado de Dende.

Dende - Que bueno que están bien - Dijo al ver a las 4 personas junto al él - Gohan? Eres tu Gohan? - Dijo al momento de ver a su amigo totalmente cambiado.

Gohan - Si Dende, me alegro de que no te hayas muerto - Le dijo mientras sonreía.

Dende - Vaya...te ves distinto - Exclamó sorprendido.

Goten - Si, mi hermanó se ha vuelto muy fuerte - Dijo adulando a su hermanó.

Trunks - Es cierto, se volvió tan fuerte que él solo acabo con Majin bo - Afirmó el comentario de su amigo.

Dende - Que? Es cierto? Acabaste con Majin bo? - Le pregunto al joven pelinegro.

Piccolo - Así es Dende, ahora dinos... Como fue que sobreviviste? - Contestó mientras se acercaba.

Dende - A cierto, lo que paso fue que cuando Majin bo logró salir de la habitación del tiempo todos nos quedamos asustados, entonces Krillin trato de distraerlo para que todos los demás escapemos, pero por desgracia Krillin no pudo conseguir mucho tiempo por lo que rápidamente empezó a convertir a todos en chocolate, fue entonces que Mrs. Popo me tomó del brazo y me lanzó hacia la Tierra - Dijo mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

Piccolo - Vaya, que bien que ha Mrs. Popo se le ocurriera salvarte.

Trunks - Si ahora podremos revivir a todos! - Dijo felizmente mientras daba un salto.

Dende - Me temo que... Eso no sera posible - Decía desanimado.

Gohan - Que? Por que?

Dende - Lo que pasa es que ya fueron usadas - Dijo en tono muy bajo.

\- Que ya fueron usadas? - Dijeron al unísono ambos niños sorprendidos.

Piccolo - Es cierto - Comento dándole la razón a el joven nameikano - Se pidió el deseo de revivir a todos los que murieron en el torneo de las artes marciales que se celebró hace a apenas unos días, por lo que hay que esperar 6 meses para que vuelvan a funcionar.

Goten - Entonces que haremos durante todo este tiempo? - Preguntó el niño pelinegro.

Trunks - La verdad dudo que podamos sobrevivir, además ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar y por lo que veo ya no queda nada sobre el planeta - Dijo mientras miraba el desértico paisaje a su alrededor.

Piccolo - Es verdad este planeta está muerto, Majin bo no dejo nada - En ese momento todos se pusieron triste al ver la situación en la que se encontraban.

Dende - Por cierto Gohan... - Le habló al joven que únicamente volteo a verlo - Dime, se suponía tu estabas muerto, ¿como es que estas vivo?

Gohan - Es cierto! - Exclamó felizmente mientras recordaba lo que le había sucedido días atrás - Lo que pasó es que el supremo kaiosama y el señor Kibito me ayudaron cuando estuve a punto de morir.

Dende - Entonces, sí estabas vivo... Como fue que no pudimos sentir tu ki? - Pregunto un tanto confundido.

Gohan - Lo que pasa es que me fui con el supremo kaiosama al planeta supremo, en donde me la pase entrenando para poder derrotar a Majin bo.

Piccolo - Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que mencionaste que todo este tiempo te encontrabas en aquel planeta - Comentó recordando las palabras de Gohan mientras lo observaba detenidamente - Y entonces como fue que regresaste?

Gohan - Lo que pasa es que el señor Kibito me trajo con la técnica de la teletransportacion.

Dende - Eso es, si lográramos comunicarnos con el señor Kibito podríamos pedirle que nos lleve a el nuevo planeta Nameku - Dijo mientras chocaba sus manos.

Piccolo - Aaa ya entiendo, y de esa manera pedir los deseos a Porunga.

Trunks - Kibito? Planeta Nameku? Porunga? Oigan de que rayos están hablando? - Preguntaba un tanto confundido, mientras Goten no ponía atención a ninguna palabra que decían.

Gohan - Veras Trunks, Porunga es otro dragón que cumple deseos como Shenron, solo que el cumple 3 deseos - Decía muy animado.

Trunks - Entonces lo que quieren es que ese tal Kibito nos lleve a ese dichoso planeta para que podamos invocar a Porunga y así reconstruir todo?

Gohan - Si, así es. - Muy animado afirmó las palabras de Trunks.

Trunks - Y entonces donde esta Kibito? - Dudó.

Gohan - Hee... Es cierto él se regreso al planeta supremo - Dijo un poco triste, ya que ninguno de ellos podría comunicarse con él - Y ahora como vamos a llegar hasta aya?

\- No te preocupes - Se escuchó una voz en la cabeza de los 5 individuos - Yo le diré a Kibito que los necesita.

Gohan - Ese es kaiosama - Dijo alegremente al oír lo que el hombre azulado comentó - Es cierto que podrás comunicarte con él? - Preguntó emocionado.

Goten - Quien es el? - Decía confundido.

Trunks - Este día no podría ser mas extraño - Igual que su amigo, él ya estaba bastante confundido.

Kaiosama - Si, no te preocupes, solo esperen puede que me tarde en encontrarlo.

Piccolo - Muy bien kaiosama - Comentó con una sonrisa.

Gohan - Solo espero podamos revivir a todos.

Mientras en el planeta supremo, Goku y los supremos kaiosamas habían visto que Dende seguía con vida.

Goku - Es Dende! Sigue vivo! - Dijo exaltado.

Shin - Y por que esta tan emocionado de verlo? - Preguntaba confundido.

Goku - Lo que pasa es que Dende es el creador de las esferas del dragón y como el sigue con vida podrán usarlas y así revivir a todos! - Decía un tanto emocionado.

Anciano kaiosama - Pero que estas diciendo jovencito? Que no entiendes que no deben alterar el curso de la vida!? - Trataba de hacer entender a el hombre de pelo alborotado.

Goku - Vamos anciano, no seas tan estricto! - Decía con la intención de convencerlo, después se acercó al oído del anciano empezando a susurrarle - Vamos, si dices que sí, te prometo que podrás tener una cita con la linda chica de la que te conté - El senil kaiosama, veía un poco dudoso a Goku.

Anciano kaiosama - De veras podré tener una cita con ella?

Goku - Claro! El problema es que esta muerta y por eso necesitamos revivirla! - Dijo mientras recordaba a su amiga peliazul.

Anciano kaiosama - Pero según recuerdo ya me habías prometido una cita, así que creo que estamos igual - Dijo mientras se volteaba.

Goku - Es cierto, Mmm... - Coloco sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre su barbilla mientras se ponía a pensar - Ya se, si nos dejas revivir a todos, te daré una foto de aquella chica, así podrás verla cuando quieras - Dijo picaramente mientras se acercaba a su oído.

Anciano kaiosama - De veras me darás esa fotografía? - Decía un poco emocionado por la idea.

Goku - Verdad que la quieres, si la revivimos esa fotografía será toda tuya.

Anciano kaiosama - Jejeje... Bueno siendo ese el caso, no habrá ningún problema.

Goku - Trato hecho! - Decía mientras apretaba la mano del anciano en señal de haber realizado un acuerdo. De pronto una voz se escuchó.

\- Goku - Era la voz de un hombre azul, que después de un rato había encontrado los supremos kaiosamas.

Goku - Kaiosama? Que ocurre? - Decía un tanto confundido.

Kaiosama - Goku parece que hay un problema con las esferas de la Tierra - Dijo en un tono serio, el cual preocupo al hombre pelinegro.

Goku - Que pasa con ellas? - Preguntó confundido.

Kaiosama - Lo que pasa es que ya fueron usadas - Pero fue interrumpido por el hombre de cabello alborotado.

Goku - Es cierto, deberán esperar a que vuelvan a funcionar!

Kaiosama - Espera Goku, no es necesario que ellos tengan que esperar - Dijo, lo cual confundió aun más a todos.

Goku - A que te refieres kaiosama? - Cuestionaba las palabras del hombre azulado.

Kaiosama - Lo que pasa es que van a teletransportarse a namekusein y pedirle a Porunga que cumpla sus deseos.

Goku - Pero, recuerda que yo ya estoy muerto y no puedo llevarlos! - Decía pensando en que él los tendría que llevar.

Kaiosama - Si Goku ya se, pero me dijeron que un tal Kibito fue el que llevó a Gohan a la Tierra.

Goku - Es cierto, Kibito también puede usar la teletransportación - Decía emocionado.

Kibito - No lo se, ahora que Majin bo ha sido derrotado, no tengo un motivo para ir a la Tierra.

Goku - Vamos Kibito, recuerda que sin Gohan el universo completo podría haber sido destruido! - Decía exaltado por la actitud del hombre rojo - Además así quedarías a mano con Gohan, y si no revivimos a todos el anciano kaiosama no podrá tener su cita - Dijo mientras veía de reojo a el viejecito.

Kibito - Aaa no se... - Pero fue interrumpido por una voz que sonaba molesta.

Anciano kaiosama - Vamos! Llevalos a ese planeta! No ves que esto es de vida o muerte! - Gritó, prácticamente corriendo del lugar al hombre rojo.

Kibito - Si como usted diga - Dicho esto, se teletransportó a la Tierra.

Goku - "Lo sabia, este supremo kaiosama es como el maestro Roshi " - Pensaba mientras veía de reojo al anciano.

En la Tierra, Gohan, Piccolo y los demás esperaban a la llegada de Kibito, cuando de la nada apareció cerca de ellos.

Gohan - Es Kibito! - Dijo emocionado.

Kibito - Que gusto verte de nuevo Gohan - Respondió con una sonrisa.

Piccolo - Es cierto que podrás llevaron hasta el nuevo planeta nameku?

Kibito - Si, solo deben colocar su mano sobre mí - Dicho esto todos se acercaron y posicionaron sus manos sobre él, para luego ir a el planeta namekusein.

Después, en el nuevo planeta namekusein, 6 personas aparecían en medio de la principal aldea, dejando a los pobladores desconcertados por la aparición repentina de los sujetos.

Nameikano - Miren es Dende! - Exclamó sorprendido por la presencia de aquel joven verde.

Dende - Hola a todos! - Dijo mientras alzaba y agitaba una de sus manos - Que gusto me da volver a verlos.

Trunks - Ya viste Goten, todos se parecen al señor Piccolo - Le dijo en vos baja a su amigo.

Goten - Si tienes razón, me pregunto si serán tan fuertes como él? - En ese momento, un nameikano de edad avanzada, se acercó para saludar a los visitantes.

Patriarca - Hola! Que gustó verte de nuevo Dende y a ti Nail! - Dijo mientras veía a los namiekanos.

Piccolo - Por favor patriarca, yo no soy esa persona, llame me Piccolo - Respondió, mientras los 2 niños veían confundidos a el hombre verde.

Patriarca - De acuerdo Piccolo, por cierto que los trae hasta aquí? - Les preguntó a los 6 mientras los demás pobladores comenzaban a rodear al grupo.

Dende - Es cierto patriarca, podría prestarnos las esferas del dragón? Es una emergencia - Después de decir esto los namekuseines miraban seriamente a Dende, él cual comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Entonces los habitantes del planeta dieron un grito de felicidad mientras 7 de ellos levantaban en sus manos las esferas del dragón.

Patriarca - Claro, hemos estado al tanto de lo que pasaba en la Tierra, así que reunimos las esferas en caso de que las necesitáramos. - Dijo mientras los portadores de las esferas la empezaban a colocar en el centro.

Dende - Muchas gracias! La verdad no se como agradecerles.

Patriarca - No te preocupes, solo espero no se te haya olvidado nuestro idioma.

Dende - Si - Dicho esto se acercó y comenzó a pronunciar las palabras para invocar a Porunga, él cual salió dejando impresionados a los dos jóvenes saiyajines.

Goten - Vaya! Este Shenron es enorme! - Dijo sorprendido mientras alzaba la vista para ver al dragón.

Trunks - Si, es muy diferente al de la Tierra.

Porunga - Vamos, les cumpliré 3 deseos los que quieran.

Dende - Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, Porunga solo puede revivir a una persona por deseo.

Piccolo - Diablos lo había olvidado por completo! - Exclamó molesto.

Gohan - Y ahora que vamos hacer? - Dijo mientras veía a los demás.

Patriarca - No te preocupes por eso - Dijo mientras los 6 extranjeros volteaban a verlo confundidos - Desde el incidente con Frezeer, les di mas poder a las esferas, ahora puede revivir a los que sea.

Dende - Enserio? - Respondió, a lo que el senil nameikano solo asintió - Perfecto - Dicho esto, Dende le pidió a Porunga que reconstruyera la Tierra, lo cual no fue problema alguno, y como segundo deseo fue revivir a todas las personas que habían sido asesinadas desde la aparición de Majin bo.

Porunga - Vamos pidan me su tercer deseo.

Dende - Creo que ya son todos los que necesitábamos, o alguien quiere pedirle algo? - Preguntó mientras miraba a sus acompañantes, los cuales simplemente negaron con excepción de uno, un niño pelinegro que se acercó y comenzó a susurrarle - Que? Enserio quieres que le pida eso? - El niño solo asintió - De acuerdo - Entonces comenzó a formular su tercer deseó.

Porunga - Ese sera un deseo muy fácil de cumplir - Dicho esto, un tazón de helado apareció frente a Goten - Muy bien, he cumplido con sus deseos ahora me retiro - Una vez concluida la frase el dragón desapareció y las esferas se esparcieron por el planeta.

Trunks - Que? Es broma Goten? Enserio pediste un helado? - Decía mientras veía extraño a su amigo.

Goten - Si, y esta muy rico! - Exclamó feliz mientras prácticamente devoraba su postre acabando con el en segundos, por lo cual todos los presentes comenzaron a reír.

Kibito - Bueno, creo es hora de marcharnos.

Gohan - Si, muchas gracias a todos! - Dijo mientras levantaba y agitaba su mano despidiéndose.

Patriarca - No hay problema, espero vengan mas seguido - Dicho esto las 5 personas provenientes de la Tierra posaron sus manos sobre Kibito para después desaparecer.

Mientras en la Tierra, una vez concluido el 2 deseó, las personas que habían sido asesinadas desde la aparición de Majin bo resucitaron, sobretodo en el templo sagrado una chica de ojos azules se encontraba confundida por lo sucedido, se encontraba en el patio de enfrente junto con todos los que habían muerto en aquel lugar.

Videl - Que pasó? Recuerdo que Majin bo me convirtió en chocolate y luego vimos a Gohan pelear desde el paraíso y después... - Pero fue interrumpida por una mujer peliazul.

Bulma - Videl no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que nos revivieron a todos.

Videl - Si pero... Como? - Preguntaba, en ese momento un hombre rojo habías aparecido en la parte de atrás del templo junto con sus 5 acompañantes.

Kibito - Bueno creo que es todo, con su permiso me retiro.

Gohan - Muchas gracias por todo - Dicho esto Kibito partió al planeta supremo.

Piccolo - Bien vamos con los demás - A lo que los 3 semisaiyajines únicamente asintieron con la cabeza. Después los 2 hombres verdes aparecieron por un lado del templo, donde se encontraba todos.

Krillin - Miren son Dende y Piccolo - Decía sorprendido al ver al par de namekuseines, mientras tanto un joven pelinegro se dirigía con la chica de ojos azules.

Milk - Gohan! - Grito feliz al ver a su hijo detrás de la joven pelinegra mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Videl - Eee... Eres tu... Gohan? - En ese momento voltea para encontrarse con Gohan, que lo único que hizo fue sonreír, al ver que se trataba de aquel joven, Videl no pudo evitar llorar y empezar a golpearlo en su pecho - Eres un tonto, hiciste que me preocupara por ti - Dicho esto, detuvo sus golpes los cuales no le habían hecho nada, para únicamente llorar sobre su pecho. Gohan que veía con algo de culpa a su compañera solo coloco una de sus manos detrás de su nuca empezando a rascarse.

Gohan - Pero, pero... No tienes porque llorar así.

Milk - Como te atreves a abandonarme? Acaso ya no eres mi hijo? Exijo una explicación! - Dijo llorando mientras mordía un pañuelo.

Bulma - Tranquilizate Milk, no es bueno que trates así a tu hijo, él ya es grande - Dijo tratando de calmar a la madre del pelinegro, lo cual pareció funcionar, pero en ese momentos ambas mujeres sintieron un jalón en sus vestidos, por lo cual no pudieron evitar voltear a bajo, encontrándose con Goten y Trunks su veían a sus respectivas madres con una sonrisa, ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar que sus ojos se empañaran para después abraza a sus hijos.

\- Mamá - Dijeron al unísono ambos niños.

Gohan - Vamos Videl deja de llorar - Dijo mientras con su mano levantaba el rostro de su amiga haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren.

 **"Hola soy Goku, vaya tal parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad, Gohan aunque deberías de cuidarte, ya que tu identidad con el Gran Saiyaman ha sido revelada, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Otro final feliz sera " El Gran Saiyaman asiste a la escuela"**

 **Gohan - Ho no lo había olvidado! Espero que esto no me cause problemas"**


	4. El Gran Saiyaman asiste a la escuela

Krillin - Miren son Dende y Piccolo - Decía sorprendido al ver al par de namekuseines, mientras tanto un joven pelinegro se dirigía con la chica de ojos azules.  
Milk - Gohan! - Grito feliz al ver a su hijo detrás de la joven pelinegra mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro.  
Videl - Eee... Eres tu... Gohan? - En ese momento voltea para encontrarse con Gohan, que lo único que hizo fue sonreír, al ver que se trataba de aquel joven, Videl no pudo evitar llorar y empezar a golpearlo en su pecho - Eres un tonto, hiciste que me preocupara por ti - Dicho esto, detuvo sus golpes los cuales no le habían hecho nada, para únicamente llorar sobre su pecho. Gohan que veía con algo de culpa a su compañera solo coloco una de sus manos detrás de su nuca empezando a rascarse.  
Gohan - Pero, pero... No tienes porque llorar así.  
Milk - Como te atreves a abandonarme? Acaso ya no eres mi hijo? Exijo una explicación! - Dijo llorando mientras mordía un pañuelo.  
Bulma - Tranquilizate Milk, no es bueno que trates así a tu hijo, él ya es grande - Dijo tratando de calmar a la madre del pelinegro, lo cual pareció funcionar, pero en ese momentos ambas mujeres sintieron un jalón en sus vestidos, por lo cual no pudieron evitar voltear a bajo, encontrándose con Goten y Trunks su veían a sus respectivas madres con una sonrisa, ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar que sus ojos se empañaran para después abraza a sus hijos.  
\- Mamá - Dijeron al unísono ambos niños.  
Gohan - Vamos Videl deja de llorar - Dijo mientras con su mano levantaba el rostro de su amiga haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren.  
— ¡Vaya Gohan, no conocía esa parte de ti! — Decía Krillin en un tono pícaro el cual sonrojó a ambos jóvenes que en un instante desviaron las miradas.  
— ¡Que gusto me da verlos a todos! — Respondió el joven pelinegro evadiendo el tema de su amigo.  
—Me sorprendes Gohan, ¡te has vuelto muy fuerte! — Decía Yamcha mientras observaba de pies a cabeza al joven con el dogi naranja.  
— Si, él solo derrotó a Majin bo! — Comentó el niño pelilila mientras su madre lo abrazaba.  
— Si, ya lo sabemos — El joven pelinegro volteo un poco confundido, ante lo dicho por el hombre con una cicatriz en el rostro — Lo vimos con la ayuda de kaiosama.  
— Aaa... ¡Ya entiendo! — Respondió Gohan.  
— También nosotras te vimos! — Dijo la chica de ojos azules, lo cual nuevamente confundió al joven que posó sus ojos sobre ella — Fue con la ayuda de una anciana y su bola mágica.  
— ¿Uranai baba? - Le preguntó el chico, a lo que Videl solo asintió.  
— Ahora si Gohan, ¿puedes decirnos cómo es que te hiciste tan fuerte? — Preguntaba el chico pelilila.  
— Es cierto, además ¿Cómo fue que te encontrabas con vida? ¡Se supone tu estabas muerto! — Dijo la mujer peliazul por lo que todos los presentes pusieron sus miradas sobre Gohan, él cual comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso.  
— Bueno, la verdad es que estuve a punto de morir, pero fue gracias a la ayuda del supremo kaiosama que sobreviví... — El joven siguió con su relato el cual era interrumpido por las constantes preguntas del grupo. Gohan les platico de su viaje al planeta supremo, del entrenamiento que tuvo con la espada Z, de la aparición del anciano kaiosama y de su peculiar manera de incrementar sus poderes, también relató su llegada a la Tierra y el combate con Majin bo aunque los demás ya sabían lo que había ocurrido en la batalla, y concluyó su historia con los deseos que pidieron a Porunga — ... Entonces Kibito nos trajo de regresó a la Tierra, y bueno creo ya conocen en resto.  
— Vaya Gohan, si que has tenido una aventura, es mas, creo que viene la mejor parte — Dijo su amigo de estatura baja, en un tono pícaro mientras veía al joven junto a la chica pelinegra.  
— ¿ A que te refieres Krillin? — Respondió un tanto confundido por la expresión de su amigo. Pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un niño pelilila.  
— Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con mí papá? Ya debería habernos encontrado — Dijo el niño, mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
— ¡Es cierto! De hecho no puedo sentir su ki — Comentó Gohan, mientras trataba de localizar al hombre.  
— No tiene caso que busques — Dijo Piccolo, por lo que todos voltearon a verlo — Lamento decirles Trunks y Bulma, que Vegeta no podrá revivir.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ? — Preguntaba el niño, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse.  
— Vegeta se sacrificó, por lo que es considerada su muerte natural, y no pueden revivir las personas que han muerto por causas naturales — Dijo, mientras pensaba en la verdadera razón de la ausencia del príncipe.  
— ¡No es cierto! ¡Mi papá no pudo irse! — Dijo mientras lloraba de una manera inconsolable.  
— Vegeta — Dijo la peliazul en voz baja mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.  
— Trunks, no te pongas así, tu papá lo hizo para salvar la Tierra, lo hizo para protegerte, piensa lo — Le dijo Gohan, tratando de tranquilizar al niño, quien poco a poco dejaba de llorar. Pasó el tiempo y la noche empezaba a acercarse, por lo que todos comenzaron a despedirse para ir a sus respectivos hogares, aunque había una chica ojiazul que veía como todos empezaban a marcharse con excepción de un joven.  
— Espera mamá, veré que tiene Videl, no me tardo — dicho esto, él joven se acercó a la muchacha que tenia la vista en sus pies — ¿ Qué tienes Videl? ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?  
— Bueno, es que... — Decía la chica pelinegra con un poco de vergüenza — No se como llegar.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? Ya estaba apunto de irme, ¡no te puedes quedar aquí! — Exclamó el joven para después acercarse a su madre — Oye mamá, espero que no te importe que acompañe a Videl hasta su casa, es que no sabe como irse.  
— Esta bien, solo no te tardes, recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela — Dijo mientras le sonreía, para luego partir a casa siendo cargada por su hijo menor.  
— ¡Muchas gracias! — Respondió el joven, que no había puesto atención a las ultimas palabras que su madre le había dicho.  
— ¡Nos vemos en la noche Gohan! — Gritó el menor de los hermanos, para luego partir a la montañas Paoz, a su vez Gohan se acercó nuevamente a Videl.  
— Bien ¿Ya estas lista? — Preguntó, a lo que la chica ojiazul únicamente asintió con su cabeza — Entonces vámonos — Dicho esto emprendió el vuelo hacia la ciudad Satán, seguido por aquella chica que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Pasaron los minutos, el silencio se hizo presente durante el viaje, haciendo que se vuelva mas largo de lo esperado, entonces la chica pelinegra decidió acabar con aquel tormentoso momento.  
— Espera Gohan — Dijo Videl, haciendo que el chico pelinegro se detenga para después ser alcanzado por ella.  
— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? — Le preguntó mientras veía a su amiga flotando en el aire.  
— No, no es eso — Respondió, con un poco de timidez en su voz.  
— ¿Entonces? — Volvió a cuestionar, mientras se acercaba a ella.  
— Bueno, es que me gustaría que... — Decía con la mirada hacia abajo, para evitar que Gohan viera su rostro completamente sonrojado — Me gustaría que... — El chico veía atentamente a Videl, la cual no podía voltear a verlo — Me gustaría que me enseñaras mas sobre el ki — Dijo rápidamente para evitar sentir vergüenza.  
— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendido por la petición que le había hecho.  
— Si, quisiera que me sigas enseñando — Dijo con una mirada llena de determinación con la que volteo a ver los ojos Gohan — Desde que descubrí tu identidad como aquel niño que participó en el torneo de Cell, supe que todo lo que había dicho mi papá era mentira y que el mundo puede estar lleno de cosas inexplicables, también quiero saber el "¿por qué?" de muchas cosas.  
— Pero Videl... — Trato de responder pero interrumpido por la chica de ojos azules.  
— ¡Además tu me dicho nada mas que mentiras! — Dijo molesta al recordar las distintas veces que él le había ocultado la verdad.  
— No, es solo que... — Balbuceó mientras miraba apenado a aquella chica de ojos celestes — No quise contarte sobre mi identidad porque quería mantener a mi familia protegida, no solo de los enemigos, también de las personas, tal vez no entiendas a lo que me refiero — Dijo, Videl al escuchar esto empezó a suavizar se, soltando un pequeño suspiro.  
— Se a que te refiere — El joven no podía estar más confundido — Te entiendo, no es fácil ser la hija de Mr. Satán — Decía mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado — Todo el mundo me ve, esperando grandes cosas de mi, esperan que sea como mi padre.  
— Pero Videl, no entiendo ¿Por qué quieres que te enseñe?  
— Ya te lo dije, no me has dicho verdaderamente quien eres — Dijo algo enfadada la pelinegra volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre Gohan — Y pienso que seria la mejor forma de quedar a mano — Resignado, el chico soltó un leve suspiro, sabia que nuevamente había sido derrotado por Videl.  
— Esta bien, pero será bajo mis condiciones — La chica sonrió al tiempo que soltaba un leve chillido de emoción.  
— Si, lo que tu digas.  
— Bien, por ahora dejemos esto así, ¿De acuerdo? — La pelinegra solo asintió — Entonces sigamos — Dicho esto ambos jóvenes retomaron el vuelo hacían la ciudad Satán. Después de un momento de vuelo ambos pelinegros aterrizaron en el jardín de la parte de atrás de la mansión, por suerte ninguno de los empleados se encontraba, haciendo mas fácil la tarea de ocultar sus habilidades.  
— Muchas gracias Gohan — Dijo la chica ojiazul feliz recordando lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.  
— No es nada, no podía dejarte venir sola — Respondió sintiéndole mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
— No es por eso — El chico abrió los ojos, confundido sin entender a lo que su amiga se refería — Te agradezco por lo de hace un momento.  
— ¡Ha! Eso... — Dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos mientras posaba una de sus manos en su nuca y una sonrisa se dibujan en su rostro — Bueno, creo que ya debo irme,no quiero hacer enojar a mi madre, Jejeje...  
— Si — Contesto mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.  
— Buen adiós Videl , recuerda que mañana hay escuela — Dijo sin perder su postura actual.  
— Si, adiós Gohan — Dicho esto se acercó a chico pelinegro y deposito un suave y delicado beso sobre su mejilla, para después dar media vuelta y entrar a su enorme morada. Gohan había quedado estático, no sabía que pensar tras lo ocurrido, después de un rato reaccionó parpadeando varias veces dio vuelta y emprendió vuelo hacia su casa. De igual manera, Videl, se encontraba recargada en la puerta sin poder comprender lo que la impulso a besarlo hace algunos instantes, poco a poco, sus ideas se fueron aclarando, para después soltar una leve risa,se dirigió hacia su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba feliz y un poco extasiada, con lo que conciliar el sueño fue algo fácil de lograr. Gohan que se dirigía a su hogar en la montañas, no podía sacar de su mente a su amiga y aquel acto que lo había dejado perplejo.  
— " ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así? — Pensaba el pelinegro, mientras recordaba como el beso de Videl lo había tomado por sorpresa — " Jamas había visto a Videl actuar de esa manera, sera que..." — El joven semisaiyajin empezó a sonreír, comenzó a dar de piruetas en el aire, iba de un lado a otro extendiendo sus brazos para tocar las hojas de los árboles que eran mecidas por el viento— ¡Woohoo...! ¡Si! — Gritaba de felicidad, pues pensó que después de todo lo que le había pasado en el día, aquel dulce momento en el jardín había valido la pena. Tras un corto periodo de vuelo, logró divisar su casa, aterrizó enfrente de la puerta para posteriormente abrirla.  
— Ya llegue mamá — Dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta. Milk que se encontraba sirviendo la cena, invitó a el mayor de sus hijos a que su una a su hermanó que estaba comiendo como todo un saiyajin.  
— ¡Oh! Eres tu Gohan, ven la cena esta servida.  
— Si — El joven se sentó y al igual que su hermanó menor, comenzó a devorar los alimentos.  
— Por cierto Gohan, no te vayas acostar tarde , recuerda que mañana vuelves a la escuela — Dijo la madre de los semisaiyajines.  
— Si, no te preocupes — Le respondió con la boca atascada a mas no poder de comida. Después de haber a acabado la cena ambos pelinegros, se dirigieron hacia su habitación, sin antes asearse, ya que llevaban días sin hacerlo. Gohan que fue el último en irse a acostar, se metió entre sus sabanas, para tratar de dormir, pero no podía dejar de repasar los eventos que lo dejarían en vela hasta tarde.

El sol comenzaba a salir, dando así inicio a un nuevo día, las aves con su canto daban aviso del amanecer. En aquella mansión donde moraba el campeón mundial de las artes marciales, una chica que se había levantado desde muy temprano, bajaba ya preparada, lista para partir hacia el instituto en el que ella estudiaba, no sin antes ir a desayunar.  
— Señorita Videl, que bueno que ha regresado — Dijo un de los mayordomos al ver a la hija del campeón — Enseguida le diré al chef que le prepare su desayuno.  
— Gracias, por cierto ¿no has visto a mi padre? — Preguntó la chica ojiazul, que llevaba varios días sin verlo.  
— No, su padre aun no ha regresado. Por cierto, sus amigos de la preparatoria la han estado buscando.  
— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué me buscaban? — Preguntó la pelinegra, mientras pensaba en los motivos que tendrían para localizarla.  
— No lo se, yo creo que fue por su ausencia en estos días, la verdad pienso que tiene amigos que se preocupan por usted.  
— Ya veo — Dicho esto, Videl se dirigió al comedor, para poder desayunar y partir a la escuela. Una vez que salió de casa, se cercioró de que nadie la estuviera viendo, confirmando que hacia la observaba, se levantó por los aires y emprendió nuevo el vuelo. — "Me pregunto si Gohan ya habrá llegado " — Pensaba mientras volaba. Al poco rato logró ver su destino, dirigiéndose a la azotea, aterrizo sin ningún problema para después descender por las escaleras. Mientras recorría los pasillos, unos cuantos alumnos que habían llegado desde temprano, notaron la presencia de la joven, algunos comenzaban a murmurar, Videl se había percatado de que prácticamente todos la observaban, pero no le tomó importancia, no era la primera vez que era el centro de atención. Al entrar a su respectivo salón de clases, la misma escena que había ocurrido en los pasillos se repetía, ella miró confusa a algunos de sus compañeros, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia su asiento, donde una chica rubia la esperaba.  
— ¿ Dónde has estado Videl? — Le susurró la pelirubia a su amiga que acaba de sentarse. Videl miró un poco confundida a su compañera — ¿ Por qué no me dijiste que podías volar? — Al oír esto, la chica de ojos azules no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendida.  
— Bueno... Es... Que... Yo... — Balbuceaba, pero nuevamente fue cuestionada por aquella chica de cabello rubio.  
— Y también Gohan, él también puede volar, es mas ¿ Tu sabías que él era el Gran Saiyaman y aquel misterioso guerrero del cabello dorado? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?— Videl no sabia que responder ante la incesante lluvia de preguntas que su amiga le lanzaba.  
— " Es cierto, Gohan" — Pensó en aquel joven, ya que su identidad de súper héroe había sido redescubierta — ¡Lo siento ! ¡Olvide algo! ¡Ahora regreso! — Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía corriendo del salón rumbo hacia la azotea. La chica de cabello rubio, miro desconcertada como su compañera prácticamente salió huyendo del aula. Una vez que Videl llegó a la azotea notó que aquel chico aun no llegaba, dando un leve suspiro — " Aun no ha llegado " — Pensó mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo en busca del joven pelinegro — " ¿En dónde estará?

Mientras, en las montañas Paoz, Gohan que había quedado despierto hasta tarde, empezaba a levantarse, siendo su primera acción del día mirar el reloj que se encontraba junto a su cama.  
— ¡Ay...! ¡ Me quede dormido! — Exclamó asustado al ver lo tarde que se le había hecho para ir a la escuela. Rápidamente se vistió, con la ropa que usualmente usa para ir a la escuela, tomó su mochila, y se dirigió a la cocina donde Milk, que ya se había levantado, preparaba el desayuno. Gohan agarró todo lo que pudo y se atascó la boca de comida — Lo siento mamá, pero ya debo irme, o sino llegaré tarde — Dijo con la boca llena, para luego salir de su casa y emprender el vuelo hacia la escuela. El chico mientras volaba, buscaba entre sus cosas un reloj, pero después recordó lo que había sido de el — Es cierto, mi traje ha quedado completamente roto, deberé ser cuidadoso si no quiero que alguien vea — Tras unos minutos de vuelo, Gohan logró divisar la azotea del instituto, pero también pudo notar una presencia en aquel lugar, comenzó a sentir si ki de aquella persona para ver si era alguien conocido — ¡Es Videl! — Exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego aterrizar junto a su amiga — Bueno días Videl.  
— Buenos días Gohan — Le respondió, mientras se encontraba recargada junto a la puerta.  
— Hay que darnos prisa sino queremos llegar tarde a la clase — Pero fue detenido por la mano de la chica ojiazul que obstruía su paso — ¿Qué pasa?  
— Dime, ¿Ya pensaste en lo que dirás con respecto al torneo? — Gohan, miró confundido a Videl, mientras inclinaba su cabeza sobre su hombro — Me refiero a lo de volar y lo de el Gran Saiyaman y ... — Pero fue interrumpido por la voz del chico.  
— ¡Ho no, lo había olvidado! Espero que esto no me cause problemas — Dijo asustado, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza.  
— Pues de hecho, los tenemos — Comentó la chica pelinegra — Eresa y creo que todos en la escuela lo saben.  
— Y entonces... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Preguntó un tanto preocupado.  
— Pensé que podríamos decir que se trataba de un espectáculo, ya sabes, actuaciones con trucos y todo eso.  
— ¡Qué buena idea Videl! — Contestó lleno de felicidad por la magnífica idea de su amiga — Entonces creo que no tendremos tantos problemas.  
— Si, bueno, creo que deberíamos de bajar a clases — Dicho esto tomó al chico de la mano haciendo que este se le torne la cara completamente roja, para empezar a bajar por las escaleras, Videl después de un rato, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo poniéndose totalmente de colores, soltó la mano del joven pelinegro y siguió su cambio hasta el aula, donde todos los presentes pusieron sus ojos sobre aquel par. Por suerte el profesor aun no había hecho presencia, sin hacer caso de sus compañeros, ambos pelinegros tomaron asiento.  
— Hola Gohan, ahora si Videl ¿ Me puedes explicar? — Dijo Eresa en voz baja, para que nadie en el salón los escuchara, pero todos los presentes tenían puestos los oídos en la conversación que acababa de iniciar.  
— Bueno, es que todo fue parte del acto — Contestó la chica pelinegra un tanto nerviosa.  
— Si, veras fue una idea de los organizadores del torneo, querían que este torneo se inolvidable — Reiteró el semisaiyajin.  
— Si, además querían hacer publicidad.  
— ¡Pero Gohan es el Gran Saiyaman! — Dijo nuevamente la chica rubia.  
— Aaa, eso... Bueno... Es que... — Decía nervioso el pelinegro, mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa.  
— Se lo prestaron — Respondió muy rápido la ojiazul, Gohan la miró confundido — Como el Gran Saiyaman se negó a participar, le pidieron que al menos enviara a alguien que lo represente.  
— Entonces Shapna tenía razón — Dijo la chica de cabello rubio.  
— ¿Shapna? — Dijeron al unísono ambos pelinegros.  
— Si, el pensó que todo se trataba de un simple truco, para llamar la atención, pero... — Miro a ambos jóvenes un tanto seria — ¿también lo del guerrero dorado era un truco?  
— Si — Contestó el chico.  
— Pero se vio tan real — Decía sorprendida mientras recordaba la escena, en ese momento un joven de cabellera rubia había entrado al aula, para tomar asiento — Hola Shapna, tu tenias razón, ya me lo contaron todo, eran solo trucos.  
— Te lo dije, no pensaras que un nerd pudiera participar en un torneo de artes marciales — Decía orgulloso, creyendo tener la razón. En ese momento el profesor hizo presencia, por lo que las clases empezarían. El día avanzaba lo mas tranquilamente posible, los maestro iban y venían, pasaban las horas hasta que en plena clase de idioma extranjero sonó una!pequeña alarma en medio del salón.  
— Si, habla Videl — Contestó a través del comunicador en su muñeca.  
— Que bueno que es usted señorita Videl, tenemos una situación de rehenes en el banco de la ciudad, y nos piden un helicóptero o si no comenzaran a matarlos — Contestó el hombre al otro lado del comunicador.  
— Si, voy para allá — Dicho se puso de pie y corrió a la salida — Profesora en un momento regreso — Dijo mientras abandonaba el aula.  
— " Debo de ir a ayudarla, es muy peligroso para ella sola" — Pensó el chico pelinegro.

 **"Hola soy Goku, ¿Enserio Gohan? ¿Piensas ayudar a Videl? Tu traje ha sido destruido y estarías arriesgando tu identidad, piensa muy bien en lo que vas hacer, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Otro final feliz será " Gohan se arriesga"**

 **Gohan —¿Cómo podre ayudarla sin que me vean?"**


	5. Gohan se arriesga

— Si, habla Videl — Contestó a través del comunicador en su muñeca.  
— Que bueno que es usted señorita Videl, tenemos una situación de rehenes en el banco de la ciudad, y nos piden un helicóptero o si no comenzaran a matarlos — Contestó el hombre al otro lado del comunicador.  
— Si, voy para allá — Dicho se puso de pie y corrió a la salida — Profesora en un momento regreso — Dijo mientras abandonaba el aula.  
— " Debo de ir a ayudarla, es muy peligroso para ella sola" — Pensó el chico pelinegro. De pronto se puso de pie y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la entrada del salón — Debo ir al baño — Dijo, para después salir y dirigirse a la azotea de la escuela. Cuando llegó a su destino, pudo notar que cierta chica pelinegra ya se había adelantado — Bien es hora de transformarme ... — En ese momento vió que no portaba su reloj —Es cierto, no podré disfrazar me. Es cierto aun puedo convertirme en súper saiyajin — Dicho esto usó la transformación del súper saiyajin, pero no pudo ver que sus ojos y cabellos no habían cambiado de color, seguían siendo negros. Seguro de que no lo reconocerían rastreo y siguió el ki de Videl.

Mientras tanto Videl que se acercaba volando al banco de la ciudad, descendió a un par de cuadras de la escena para que no notaran de sus nuevas habilidades. Una vez que llegó al lugar escuchó como los policías y las personas gritaban su nombre, Videl levantó el pulgar señalando que ella se encargaría de todo, para después saltar la barricada y correr a la entrada del edificio.  
— ¡Vamos señorita Videl! — Gritaba uno de los presentes.  
— ¡Que bueno que ha regresado! — Decía uno de los policías.

Gohan que volaba por entre los edificios, pudo ver en el ventanal de uno de estos su reflejo, se veía con el cabello y ojos de color negro.  
— "Pero que... ¿Por qué no estoy trasformado en súper saiyajin?" — Pensó mientras veía su imagen reflejada en la ventana. Después se dirigió a un callejón, confirmando que nadie había notado su presencia salió corriendo al banco — "¿Como podré ayudarla sin que me vean?" — En ese momento vio a un par de hombres que caminaban cerca de un callejón, uno portaba una chamarra de color marrón y unas gafas oscuras, el otro una gorra con el distintivo de corporación cápsula. El joven semisaiyajin vio su oportunidad y embistió a ambos sujetos llevándolos a la callejuela.  
— ¡Oye me! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? Maldito muchacho — Dijo enojado uno de los hombres, mientras apretaba sus puños.  
— ¡Vete de aquí antes de que salgas lastimado! — Continuó el otro al tiempo que se ponía de pie.  
— Disculpen me — Dijo Gohan, al instante su figura se desvaneció, apareciendo detrás de los sujetos. Dio un golpe certero en la nuca de cada hombre dejándolos inconscientes al instante — Perdonen, pero necesito que me presten estas cosas — Decía mientras tomaba la chamarra, los lentes y la gorra, para ponérselas encima. Una vez que se puso su disfraz improvisado, salio del callejón y se dirigió al banco.

Videl que había entrado al banco sin ningún contratiempo, vio con claridad a 6 individuos armados y una docena de personas tiradas en el suelo que cubrían su cabeza con sus manos.  
— Compañeros, pero si solo es una niña — Dijo uno de los criminales en tono burlón.  
— Vamos niña, sal de aquí antes de que termines herida — Decía el jefe de la banda mientras le apuntaba con su arma a la chica de ojos azules.  
— ¡Pero que tontos son! Solo a unos criminales de pacotilla tratarían de robar este banco — Les respondió aquella joven pelinegra mientras se acercaba a una mesa en la que había una taza de cerámica.  
— ¡Que necia eres! ¡Anda vete antes de que me arrepienta!  
— No me subestimes — Decía mientras arrojaba la taza a la cara del líder, impactando en ella, después comenzó a correr hacia una de las barras donde atienden a las persona.  
— ¡Maldita chiquilla! — Dicho esto volvió a apuntar a la chica ojiazul con su arma para comenzar a dispararle, acción seguida por sus compañeros. Videl velozmente dio un salto, poniéndose a cubierto de las balas.  
— ¿Está bien jefe? — Dijo uno de los delincuentes.  
— Si — Decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salia de su boca — Anda ve por ella — Le dijo a uno de sus secuaces mientras señalaba aquel lugar donde la pelinegra se escondía. Videl le esperaba con un montón de hojas de papel en su mano.  
— Vamos niña, sal de ahí, no tiene caso que te ocultes — Dijo el delincuente, pero en ese momento un montón de hojas salieron, cubriendo por completo la vista del criminal quien comenzó a disparar vaciando por completo el cargador contra la pared. Al oír como recargaba su arma, Videl dio un salto propinandole un patada en el rostro que lo envía inconsciente contra sus compañeros derribándolos. En ese momento Videl arremetió contra los delincuentes, propinando una serie de golpes y patadas que dejaron en el suelo a otros 2 de ellos.  
— Ya veras — Dijo el jefe, los dos ladrones sacaron nuevamente sus armas y comenzaron a dispararle. La pelinegra rápidamente saltó hacia una mesa de metal con la que se cubrió de los proyectiles — Ahora ya no habrá tazas ni hojas que te salven de esta — Decía mientras apuntaba a la mesa donde se encontraba Videl.  
— ¡Detengan se! Cobardes — Dijo un joven a la entrada del establecimiento, vestía un pantalón marrón junto con una chamarra roja y su rostro cubierto por una gafas oscuras además de una gorra.  
— ¿Quién es ese sujeto? — Dijo el criminal mientras apuntaba su arma hacia el chico.  
— ¡Gohan! — Dijo la pelinegra emocionada.  
— Shhh... — Indico el pelinegro a su compañera mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su boca. La ojiazul parpadeo ante la acción que había hecho esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado.  
— Ya me hartaron estos sujetos — Decía el jefe, disparó una bala contra el hombre parado en la entrada. Gohan únicamente movió su cabeza a un lado, dejando que la bala se estrelle contra la puerta — ¡No es posible! — Dijo con una mirada atónita. Nuevamente comenzó a dispararle al chico pelinegro, la figura de Gohan se desvaneció en un instante, ambos ladrones miraban sorprendidos, en ese momento Gohan apareció enfrente del líder quien miraba asustado, no podía creer lo que veía. El semisaiyajin dio un golpe seco en el estomago del delincuente dejándolo al instante inconsciente.  
— ¡Pero que...! — Dijo al ver a su compañero en el suelo. Apunto con su arma hacia el pelinegro, quien rápidamente se volteo hacia él, tomando el arma con su mano la destrozó al apretarla. El sujeto cayó al piso de la impresionante fuerza del chico — ¡Eres un demonio! — Dijo asustado mientras se arrastraba hacia la salida,para luego empezar a correr — ¡Me rindo! Me rindo — El criminal se tiró al suelo para que los policías lo arrestaran.  
— Ya están a salvo — Dijo Gohan a las personas que se encontraban en el suelo. Una a una se levantaron y salieron del lugar no sin antes darle las gracias a ambos héroes.  
— Te tardaste mucho — Dijo Videl al semisaiyajin una vez que habían salido todos.  
— Lo siento, es que había algo de gente afuera así que tuve que venir sin llamar la atención.  
— Se puede saber ¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar?  
— Bueno no fue fácil, veras cuando llegué había muchos policías y personas mirando — Decía el pelinegro.  
— Si, a la gente le gusta estar mirando donde no debe — Interrumpió la ojiazul.  
— Así que empuje, solo un poco, una de las patrullas, en ese momento que todos se distrajeron aproveche para entrar.  
— ¿Y esas ropas?  
— Aaa... Eem... Son prestadas — Dijo nervioso mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su nuca.  
— ¿No me estás mintiendo? — Dijo mientras veía con una leve y maliciosa sonrisa a Gohan — Por que si es así tendré que arrestarte.  
— No, no me hagas esto, las devolveré no te preocupes.  
— Esta bien, anda vete antes de que te vean — Dicho esto, el semisaiyajin partió hacia la entrada — Por cierto Gohan... — El chico se detuvo en la puerta y volteó a verla — Muchas gracias — Dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente.  
— Si — Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa, para luego salir del edificio, verificando que nadie lo observara, salió de la escena y se dirigió al callejón donde había dejado a aquellos 2 hombres inconscientes, colocó las prendas que había tomado junto a ellos y partió volando a la escuela.

En la escuela, las clases de idioma extranjero había concluido, dando inicio a las matemáticas.  
— Lo siento, es que había... — Dijo es semisaiyajin mientras entraba al salón y notar que ya no era la maestra de hace rato.  
— No te preocupes, ve y toma asiento — Le respondió el maestro. Justo cuando Gohan había tomado su lugar, en la puerta se vio una chica que entraba con la respiración agitada.  
— Disculpe, ¿ Puedo entrar? — Dijo la pelinegra.  
— Pero si eres tu, Videl, anda pasa, yo se que siempre estas ocupada en beneficio de los demás — Al oír esto Videl se dirigió a su asiento, y de camino veía al chico pelinegro, él cual pudo sentir su mirada a lo que respondió con una tierna sonrisa la cual fue correspondida. Eresa, que se encontraba en medio, notó aquella leve sonrisa que había soltado su amiga por lo que buscó a quien se la dedicaba, al voltear pudo ver la cara de Gohan que a diferencia de los demás, él estaba sonriendo, la mirada de la pelirubia iba de Videl a Gohan y viceversa, pensando.  
— ¡Ay...! Videl ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Gohan!? — Dijo prácticamente gritando mientras se levantaba de su asiento sorprendida por lo que supuestamente había descubierto, por lo cual todos en el salón incluyendo al maestro habían escuchado. El pelinegro no pudo evitar caer de su silla, completamente rojo de la vergüenza. La ojiazul, se levantó de golpe con las mejillas ruborizadas.  
— ¡Pero que estas diciendo Eresa!, Yo no tengo nada con Gohan — Decía molesta a su amiga rubia. Los murmullos de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.  
— ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? — Decía el chico pelinegro tirado en el suelo.  
— Pero hace un momento vi como... — Pero fueron interrumpidos por un hombre mayor.  
— Los jóvenes de allá, ¿Les parece que pueda seguir dando mi clase? — Dijo el maestro.  
— Si — Dijeron al unísono mientras tomaban sus respectivos lugares.  
— Pero si vi como... — Susurraba la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por Videl.  
— ¡Basta! Ya no sigas —Dijo molesta la pelinegra.  
—Pero... — En ese momento, la mano de la ojiazul golpeó levemente la mesa, dando por terminada la conversación, por lo que la chica de cabello rubio tuvo que guardar silencio. Las clases siguieron sin mas distracciones, seguidas de la hora de salida.

Ya habían concluido las clases de ese día, por lo que 4 jóvenes caminaban y platicaban por una de las calles de la ciudad.  
— Dime Gohan ¿Que estuviste haciendo durante este mes? Yo pensé que ya no vendrías a la escuela — Dijo Eresa.  
— A... Bueno es que yo... Tenia cosas que hacer — Respondió con una de sus manos colocadas en su nuca.  
— Y tu Videl, ¿Donde estuviste estos días? — Volvió a preguntar la chica de cabello rubio.  
— Ya sabes, tenia cosas que hacer — Le respondió la pelinegra.  
— Bueno, me tengo que ir, quede con unas amigas de ir a tomar un café — Dicho esto se alejó del grupo — Luego nos vemos — Dijo mientras levantaba y agitaba su mano.  
— Adiós — Dijeron los 3 jóvenes.  
— Creo que yo también debo de irme, tengo que ir al gimnasio a practicar — Dijo Shapna.  
— Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana — Respondió la chica de ojos azules, por lo que el rubio tomó otra dirección, dejando solos a los pelinegros. Ambos voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo perdiéndose por unos segundos.  
— Bueno, creo que también me voy — Dijo la ojiazul, rompiendo aquella mirada — Tengo que ir a ver si mi padre ya ha regresado.  
— Oh... Esta bien, entonces creo que... Hasta mañana — Respondió el pelinegro.  
— Hasta mañana Gohan — Dicho esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero en ese momento se detuvo y se volvió hacía el semisaiyajin — Por cierto Gohan, ¿Mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento?  
— Emm... ¡Si claro! Por supuesto — Respondió con una sonrisa. Videl soltó un leve chillido de emoción.  
— Gracias, nos vemos mañana — Nuevamente se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar solo que mas rápido — Ya quiero que se mañana.  
— Si, yo también — Dijo Gohan para si mismo.

 **"Hola, soy Goku, Gohan ¿Estas seguro de querer enseñarle a lanzar energía a Videl? Sería mejor enseñarle a dominar primero su ki, ya que puede haber consecuencias, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Otro final feliz sera " El entrenamiento de Videl"**

 **Gohan — ¡Ten mucho cuidado con eso!"**


	6. El entrenamiento de Videl

Un nuevo día iniciaba, el alba comenzaba a formarse, tiñendo de colores vivos el cielo.  
Una chica pelinegra, lista para partir a la escuela, descendía por las escaleras, esa mañana, había vuelto a usar su vestuario con el que solía entrenar, una playera rosa que era cubierta por una camiseta holgada blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color negros.  
— Señorita Videl ¿Ya se va? — Dijo uno de los mayordomos.  
— Si... Quiero llegar temprano porque debo de hacer unas cosas en la tarde — Respondió la ojiazul.  
— Esta bien. Por cierto, su padre ya apareció.  
— ¿Qué? ¿En dónde se encuentra? — Preguntó un tanto sorprendida.  
— En estos momentos se encuentra en la capital del este, dando una conferencia. De hecho lo están televisado ahora mismo — Dicho esto, la pelinegra se acercó a la sala y encendió el televisor. No podía creer el titular de las noticias — " Mr. Satán nuevamente salva la Tierra" — Subió el volumen para escuchar claramente lo que decía.  
— Diga nos Mr. Satán ¿ Cómo fue que logró derrotar a Majin bo? — Preguntaba uno de los reporteros, mientras en la escena se escuchaban varios flashazos.  
— Bueno, debo de admitir que ese sujeto era bastante resistente, aunque sí se le compara conmigo, no es mas que un simple bufón, Jajaja...  
— ¿Usó alguna técnica especial contra él?  
— Tal y como dije, era bastante resistente, pero ni siquiera él pudo contra mi súper técnica especial, el ultra milagroso poderosos y maravilloso golpe de Mr. Satán — Dijo el campeón mundial para luego soltar una risa.  
— Oh, ya veo, es aquella técnica que uso en este torneo. Ahí lo tienen damas y caballeros, Mr. Satán es el hombre mas fuerte del univer... — Videl al escuchar todas las mentiras que había dicho su padre apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su alcoba.  
— Señorita Videl, ¿A dónde va? — Preguntó confundido el mayordomo. Videl no escuchó al hombre ya que estaba bastante molesta con su padre y todas las mentiras que había dicho en su vida con tal de conseguir fama.

En las montañas Paoz, Gohan que ya se había levantado para poder estar lo mas temprano en la escuela, se encontraba desayunando junto a su hermanó menor Goten, ambos comían con voracidad, casi era una competencia por quien lograba comer más.  
— Por cierto mamá... — Dijo el mayor de los hijos mientras tragaba — Vi... Videl, vendrá hoy, espero no te moleste.  
— Claro que no, de hecho estoy muy feliz — Respondió con una sonrisa, que fue devuelta por su hijo, solo que él tenia la boca llena de comida — Por cierto, ¿A que vendrá? ¿Acaso tendrán una cita? — El joven tragó su comida y respondió.  
— Por supuesto que no, viene por que le voy a enseñar algo — Dijo sin dar mas explicaciones.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Le vas a enseñar algo? — Preguntó curiosa, mientras pensaba de lo que Gohan le podría mostrar a Videl — No me digas que... — El semisaiyajin dirigió su mirada hacia su madre, mientras comía — Le vas a proponer matrimonio — Dijo exaltada, haciendo que Gohan comenzará a ahogarse con la comida.  
— ¿Qué te ocurre hermanó? — Dijo Goten que veía como su hermano tosía — ¿Qué acaso no te gusto la comida?  
— Pero que estas diciendo, ella solo viene a entrenar — Dijo nervioso el pelinegro mientras hacia movimientos torpes con las manos, negando las ideas de su madre.  
— ¡Ay Gohan!, que feliz me siento — Dijo con sus manos entrelazadas con la mirada esperanzada — No pensé que llegaras a casarte tan pronto.  
— ¡No mamá!, ella viene porque quiere seguir entrenando.  
— ¿¡Qué...!? — Dijo sorprendido el menor de la familia — ¿Te vas a casar Gohan? ¿¡Con quién!?  
— Con Videl — Dijo el pelinegro, pero luego entro en razón y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho — No, no, no... Espera, ¡Yo no me voy a casar !— Decía completamente nervioso.  
— ¿Entonces? ¿Que vas hacer con Videl? — Preguntó Goten.  
— Ya te dije, solo voy a entrenar con ella porque me pidió que le enseñara unas cosas.  
— Pronto tendré nietos — Dijo Milk, imaginando a los futuros hijos de su hijo. Gohan al escuchar las palabras de su madre se puso totalmente rojo.  
— Saben que, ya me voy, se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela — Dicho esto se levanto, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa, lo mas rápido que pudo, para evitar seguir siendo avergonzado por su familia.

Las clases estaban apunto de comenzar, los alumnos platicaban sobre diversos temas, típico de adolescentes, pero cierto chico pelinegro que ya se encontraba en su respectivo lugar, no prestaba atención a ninguna palabra que su amiga pelirubia le decía.  
— ¿Y qué se siente usar ese traje? ¿No es incomodo? — Preguntaba Erasa.  
— Es un traje muy ridículo — Dijo Shapna en tono burlón — Solo un payaso usaría algo así.  
— Vamos, deja que Gohan nos diga que opina del vestuario del Saiyaman, ¿Es cómodo?  
— Emm... Si — Dijo sin prestar atención a lo que sus amigos pelirubios decían, su mente se encontraba pensando en la ausencia de cierta chica de ojos azules — "¿Qué pasa Videl?¿Por qué aun no sales de casa?"  
— ¿Gohan? ¡Gohan! — Decía su amiga pelirubia, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico pelinegro.  
— Aaa... Si — Contestó rápido.  
— ¡No estabas poniendo atención a lo que decía! — Dijo un tanto molesta Erasa.  
— No, claro que no — Decía mientras agitaba sus manos negando — Es decir, claro que escuche lo que dijiste.  
— ¿Enserio? Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? — Le preguntó Erasa a Gohan, que se encontraba muy nervioso y no tenia idea que responder.  
— " Vamos Gohan, piensa, ¿De qué estaría hablando? "  
— Se nota que eres malo mintiendo — Dijo Shapna en un tono burlón — Tal vez seas muy inteligente, pero eres muy torpe cuando se trata de estas cosas — El semisaiyajin puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a reír.  
— Bueno, no importa — Dijo la rubia — Pero debes de darnos los detalles del torneo.  
— ¿Y qué quieren que les diga? — Pero en ese momento uno de los compañeros se acercó todo exaltado.  
— ¿Ya se enteraron? — Dijo, los 3 amigos voltearon a verlo confundidos — ¿Se acuerdan de ese tal Majin bo?  
— Si — Dijo Erasa.  
— ¿Qué hay con él? — Preguntó Shapna — Estos días han sido confusos y últimamente no se ha escuchado nada sobre él.  
— ¡Pues resulta que Mr. Satán lo derrotó! — Todos voltearon sorprendidos por las palabras del joven — Lo acabo de ver en las noticias de esta mañana — En el salón, los alumnos rápidamente comenzaron a hablar y murmurar entre si, con excepción de un chico pelinegro.  
— "Vaya, nuevamente lo hizo... Bueno, que mas da. Es cierto... Videl" — Pensaba Gohan, hasta que una chica de cabello rubio lo sacó de su pensamiento.  
— Oye Gohan, ¿Crees qué Videl asista hoy? Por que yo pienso que en estos momentos debe estar con su padre.  
— Aaa... Si, es lo mas seguro — Respondió — "Con que se trata de eso, bueno tendré que ir a verla después de la escuela" — Al poco rato, uno de los maestros hizo presencia, dando inicio a un nuevo día de clases. Las horas pasaban al igual que los maestros, lentamente, haciendo que el momento de salir sea una eternidad. Pero después de un par de clases ininterrumpidas, llegó la hora de salir, por lo que cierto chico pelinegro tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente del salón, dirigiéndose a la azotea — Parece que Videl no ha salido de su casa... Bueno iré a ver que tal esta — Emprendió el vuelo hacia la mansión Satán.  
Llegando en menos de 5 minutos a su destino, verificó que nadie estuviera cerca, descendió enfrente de la puerta y se dispuso a tocar el timbre.  
— Buenos días, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? — Dijo el hombre que había atendido al llamado de la puerta.  
— Bu... Buenos días, disculpe ¿Se encuentra Videl? — Preguntó el semisaiyajin.  
— Si, pero en estos momentos se encuentra ocupada, así que si lo desea puedo darle un mensaje de su parte.  
— Esta bien, por favor diga le que Gohan vino a verla — Dijo un poco decepcionado.  
— ¡Espera! Gohan — Se escuchó una voz proveniente del interior de la casa — No te preocupes. Ya te puedes ir — Le dijo al mayordomo, él cual se retiró.  
— Videl — Dijo con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga de ojos azules.  
— Supongo que no esperabas a que faltara ¿Verdad? — Dijo Videl mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo.  
— Al principio, pero luego nos enteramos de... Bueno, ¿Creo que ya sabes?  
— Si — Dijo la pelinegra, pero en ese momento su voz se tornó molesta — No puedo creer que haya dicho esa mentira, él no fue quien derrotó a Majin bo, fuiste tu...  
— No te preocupes Videl — Dijo con una sonrisa — A mi no me molesta en lo absoluto.  
— Pero no es justo, ustedes fueron los que pelearon contra él y ... — Pero fue interrumpida por la voz del semisaiyajin.  
— Videl, no hay problema... De hecho es mejor así — La ojiazul volteó a verlo — Las personas necesitan de un héroe al que puedan seguir, y simplemente yo no puedo ser ese héroe.  
— Esta bien, tal vez tengas razón, pero... — Dijo mientras veía curiosa al pelinegro — ¿A qué viniste Gohan?  
— Eee... Yo... — Trato de responder, pero los nervios lo habían invadido, comenzando a formarse un poco de rubor en sus mejillas — ¿Quería saber si vas a querer seguir con el entrenamiento? Jeje... — Contestó con una de sus manos colocadas en su nuca.  
— Por supuesto, ¡No voy a dejar que te escapes tan fácil!  
— ¿Qué me escape? ¿Por qué tendría que escapar? — Respondió confundido. Videl salió de su casa y cerró la puerta, empezando a caminar a la entrada principal.  
— Vámonos, luego entenderás a lo que me refiero — Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa, que solo ella podía hacer — "Que inocente es"  
— Oooh... Esta bien... — Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes pelinegros emprendieron vuelo hacia las montañas Paoz para poder realizar el entrenamiento de Videl.

A lo lejos se veía una pequeña casa solitaria en medio de todo ese inmenso bosque.  
— Ya casi llegamos — Dijo el semisaiyajin a su amiga de ojos azules. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, fueron recibidos por Milk y el menor de los hermanos, Goten.  
— Hola Videl, que bueno que ya llegaron — Dijo feliz la madre de los semisaiyajines.  
— ¡Hola Videl! — Dijo Goten emocionado.  
— Hola a todos — Contestó la pelinegra, después se acerco y le preguntó a Gohan — ¿Acaso ya sabían que vendría?  
— Aaa... Si, les dije que vendrías a seguir entrenando — Dijo el joven pelinegro.  
— Por cierto Gohan, ¿Puedo ir a entrenar con ustedes? — Preguntó el menor de los hermanos.  
— No Goten, deja entrenar solos a Videl y Gohan — Dijo Milk, haciendo que Goten se ponga triste.  
— No te pongas así, te prometo que mañana podrás acompañarnos — Dijo el mayor de los semisaiyajines.  
— ¿¡De veras!? ¿Me lo prometes? — Decía emocionado el niño pelinegro.  
— Si, te lo prometo.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Mañana también vamos a entrenar? — Preguntó Videl.  
— Eee... ¿Acaso no puedes mañana? — Dijo Gohan mientras veía a Videl — Si no di me cuando podremos seguir con tu entrenamiento.  
— No... Bueno si, mañana también vendré a entrenar.  
— Bueno mamá, ya nos vamos — Dijo el semisaiyajin.  
—Esta bien, no se vayan a tardar porque en unos momentos tendré lista la comida — Dijo Milk, tras escuchar esto ambos chicos se dirigieron a un prado cercano en el cual, podrían realizar el entrenamiento de Videl tranquilamente.  
— Bien Videl, ahora di me ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría que te enseñara? — Preguntó el semisaiyajin.  
— Mmm... Veamos... ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas a lanzar esos poderes tan extraños?  
— ¿A lanzar ki? — Respondió, a lo que la chica pelinegra únicamente asintió — Bueno, podría ser te de utilidad, aunque es mas complicado de aprender — Dicho se sentó y comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera de ki — ¿Recuerdas qué te enseñe a concentrar tu ki? Bueno, es mas o menos lo mismo, sólo que ahora necesitare que concentres mas la energía — Videl de igual manera se sentó frente a Gohan y vio como la esfera de energía se volvía cada vez mas nítida — Bien, ahora intenta lo tu — La chica ojiazul acerco sus manos y comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera de ki, lo cual no le fue difícil — Muy bien, ahora solo concentra mas tu ki — Videl trataba de hacer lo que le había dicho, pero al parecer esto era mas difícil de los que ella esperaba, a tal punto de agotarse y hacer que su pequeña esfera de ki desaparezca — No te preocupes, este es tu primer intento, ya veras que pronto podrás te saldrá.  
— Es muy difícil, ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo me tomara aprender esto? — Preguntó desanimada la chica pelinegra.  
— Bueno... No te preocupes, creo que en un para de días lo lograrás — Tras oír esto, Videl nuevamente acerco sus manos y comenzó a concentrar su ki. Después de varios intentos fallidos, la esfera de energía producida por Videl comenzaba a volverse nítida, al ver esto no pido evitar sonreír de felicidad — Muy bien, ten mucho cuidado con eso, ahora lo que debes hacer, es liberarla, como si la empujaras.  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Así? — En ese momento el pequeño orbe salió disparado hacia la cara de Gohan, mientras que Videl era empujada hacia la dirección opuesta. Gohan reaccionó a pocos centímetros de ser impactado, lanzándose hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado por la esfera, que fue a impactar a un árbol por le que le derribo un par de ramas — ¡Lo siento tanto Gohan! ¿Te encuentras bien? — Dijo preocupada mientras se incorporaba del suelo.  
— Si... No te preocupes, no me paso nada — Le respondió para luego ponerse de pie — Vaya... Me sorprendiste, pudiste lanzar energía en un día.  
— ¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Crees qué me puedas ensañar una de las técnicas especiales!? — Preguntó emocionada. Gohan, no entendía a lo que ella se refería — Como la que usaste contra Majin bo.  
— Ah... No, por el momento es imposible, ya que primero debes dominar por completo tu ki.  
— ¡Entonces enseña me! — Dijo en un tono molesto.  
— Eee... ¡Si! No te preocupes, solo que es un entrenamiento diferente... — En ese momento llegó volando un niño pelinegro.  
— ¡Gohan...! — Gritó Goten — ¡Dice mi mamá que ya esta lista la comida!  
— ¡Si...! — Tras oír esto, el hermano menor de Gohan, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa — Bueno Videl... Luego continuamos... Mientras vamos a comer — Dicho estos, los jóvenes pelinegros siguieron al hermano menor de Gohan, donde en la casa los esperaba Milk con una gran comida.  
— Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer — Dijo la pelinegra mientras probaba la deliciosa comida que había hecho la madre de su amigo.  
— Descuida Videl, tu siempre seras bienvenida en nuestra casa — Respondió Milk mientras sonreía — Por cierto Videl... ¿Gohan ya te propuso matrimonio? — Al oír esto las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas, se había quedado sin palabras, a diferencia del chico que escupió toda la comida que tenia en la boca.  
— ¡Pero que estas diciendo madre! — Dijo nervioso el pelinegro mientras movía torpemente la manos negando — Solo fuimos a entrenar, ya te lo había dicho.  
— Ay... Hijo, no tiene nada de malo, además Videl es una chica muy linda — Decía sonriente la madre del pelinegro — Y creo que ella también esta...  
— Esto esta delicioso — Interrumpió la ojiazul, para que Milk no terminara lo que iba a decir — La felicito, ¿Dónde aprendió a cocinar así?  
— Es secreto de familia, tal vez algún día te enseñe — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de terminar la comida, ambos jóvenes pelinegros se dirigieron nuevamente hacia los prados donde continuarían con el entrenamiento de Videl.  
— Muy bien Videl, ahora podemos continuar... — Pero en ese momento fui interrumpido por su amiga de ojos azules.  
— Espera Gohan — El chico dirigió su mirada atenta a Videl — Antes de continuar... Quisiera que me digas realmente ¿Quién eres?  
— ¿Qué quién soy yo? — Respondió confundido.

 **"¡Hola, soy Goku!**

 **—** **Y yo soy Milk, vaya... Gohan ha agarrado mucha confianza con Videl, no pense que le llegara a contar sobre su pasado... La verdad, hacen una linda pareja.**

 **—** **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Otro final feliz será "No más mentiras"**

 **Gohan — Videl, solo espero que me perdones"**


	7. No más mentiras

Después de terminar la comida, ambos jóvenes pelinegros se dirigieron nuevamente hacia los prados donde continuarían con el entrenamiento de Videl.  
— Muy bien Videl, ahora podemos continuar... — Pero en ese momento fui interrumpido por su amiga de ojos azules.  
— Espera Gohan — El chico dirigió su mirada atenta a Videl — Antes de continuar... Quisiera que me digas realmente ¿Quién eres?  
— ¿Qué quién soy yo? — Respondió confundido.  
— ¡Si, Gohan! ¡Quiero que me cuentes todo! — Reafirmó sus palabras.  
— Videl... No entiendo a que te refieres... — Decía en tono bajo, tratando de ente ser las palabras que la pelinegra había soltado tan de repente.  
— Por favor Gohan... Me has ocultado muchas cosas, y quisiera que me las expliques, como ¿Por qué puedes cambiar el color de tu cabello?  
— Videl yo... — El chico pelinegro pensó en como contarle de la manera más delicada el pequeño detalle de que el no era un humano, dio un leve suspiro y dijo — Lamento si no te dije esto... Pero por favor, promete me que no te exaltaras.  
— Esta bien, lo prometo — Contestó la pelinegra, dicho esto se sentó frente a Gohan.  
— Verás... Yo... No soy un... — Videl inclinó un poco su rostro hacia adelante para escuchar claramente lo que el chico pelinegro diría — Un humano — Dijo en voz baja.  
— Eee... ¿Cómo que no eres humano? — Respondió confundida mientras se alejaba del rostro de Gohan.  
— Bueno... Para ser más específico, soy mitad humano, por parte de mi madre... Pero mi padre... — Nuevamente Videl se acercó al chico — Él... No es... De este... Planeta — Dijo pausadamente mientras poco a poco su voz se debilitaba y su cabeza se agachaba, sin perder de vista el rostro de la chica de ojos azules.  
— Ósea... Que tu eres... ¿Mitad extraterrestre? — Preguntó con cierto miedo al pensar que la respuesta sea afirmativa. Gohan únicamente asintió levemente con la cabeza gacha pero la mirada en Videl —¡ ...! — Videl tenía los ojos como platos al ver la respuesta del pelinegro, en ese momento sintió unas ganas de gritar, cosa que estaba apuntó de hacer, de no ser por la rápida intervención del semisaiyajin.  
— ¡Por favor no te exaltes! — Dijo lo más rápido posible, para interrumpir la acción — No... — La ojiazul se detuvo y, bueno el hecho de que existan seres rosados que convierten a las personas en golosinas, y niños que pueden fusionar sus cuerpos, hacia que la idea de que un chico pelinegro sea mitad extraterrestre, no sonara tan descabellado. Nuevamente calmada, reanudó su serie de pregunta que esperaba se fueran respondidas con toda honestidad.  
— Pero... Pareces un humano — Alegó la pelinegra  
— Bueno, es que la raza a la que pertenece mi padre, es muy parecida a la humana, salvo que ellos tienen... — Videl escucha atenta a las palabras que salían de la boca de Gohan — Bueno tienen... Una cola.  
— ¿Una cola? — Preguntó confundida.  
— ¡Si! Una cola muy similar a la de un mono.  
— ¿Pero yo no veo que tú, tu hermano o tu papá tengan una? — Dijo mientras los contaba con sus dedos.  
— Es que nos la quitaron, para parecer lo más normal posible.  
— ¿Enserio? ¿No me estarás tomando el pelo? — Cuestionó las palabras del chico, la idea sonaba un enorme cuento que él había inventado.  
— No, es enserio. Te lo mostraré — Gohan se puso de pie y rápidamente empezó a desamarrar el cinto que tenía sosteniendo los pantalones.  
— ¿Pero qué estas haciendo? — Dijo Videl con una expresión de confusión y un leve sonrojo que después desapareció de su rostro, mientras veía como Gohan se daba media vuelta y se bajaba los pantalones , dejando a la altura del rostro de la pelinegra su ropa interior, que bajo levemente, claro Gohan, con su mano, dejando visible, solo un poco, sus lampiñas pompas pero sobretodo la cicatriz de donde antes se encontraba su peluda cola de mono.  
— ¡Ves! — Dijo mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a la ojiazul. Videl acercó un poco su rostro para poder apreciar más aquella marca que se encontraba en la parte baja de la espalda de su amigo.  
— " Vaya, entonces era cierto" — Pensó la pelinegra, al ver que era verdad lo que anteriormente le habían dicho — "Gohan usa calzoncillos de osito" — Había notado, antes de fijarse en la marca del pelinegro, que en su ropa interior se encontraba plasmada la imagen de un pequeño y tierno oso. Luego examinó con sus ojos la cicatriz circular que tenía Gohan — " Que marca tan extraña. Forma casi un círculo perfecto" — Ambos pelinegros permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio durante un rato, mientras pensaban, pero sus mentes reaccionaron al oír la voz de alguien, que hizo que los dos pelinegros voltearán al instante a ver al portador de esa voz.  
— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Preguntó un inocente Goten confundido, que se encontraba a escasos metros de los dos, mientras inclinaba hacia un lado su cabeza y miraba con confusión la escena de Videl y Gohan. Tanto Videl como Gohan se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de la posición en la que ellos se encontraban. Ambos reaccionaron casi de manera automática, la pelinegra rápidamente se apartó de su amigo y se colocó de pie, totalmente apenada, mientras que el semisaiyajin se ponía nuevamente los pantalones y comenzaba a amarrar el cinto a su cintura.  
— ¿¡Pero qué estas haciendo aquí Goten!? — Exclamó molestó y sorprendido al ver la presencia de su pequeño hermanito.  
— ¿Yo? Aaa... Es que vine porque Bulma llamó y dijo que el próximo fin de semana dará una fiesta en su casa.  
— ¿¡Y por qué no te esperaste a que llegara a la casa!? — El pelinegro seguía molestó, y su voz parecía que no se suavizaría.  
— Es que va a ser una fiesta en tu honor y en honor a todos los que peleamos contra Majin bo — Para suerte de Goten, la actitud de hermano mayor se iba tranquilizando.  
— ¿En mi honor? — Preguntó el semisaiyajin — Creó que esta exagerando las cosas — Decía con una sonrisa muy boba en su cara.  
— Bueno... Aún así, mamá dijo que asistiríamos — Respondió — Ahora si me dices ¿Qué estaban haciendo?  
— Este... Yo... Estaba... — Gohan tartamudeaba por no saber como decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero en eso Videl al ver el nerviosismo del chico intervino de inmediato.  
— Me estaba enseñando unas cosas — Dijo rápidamente.  
— Si, eso es — Confirmaba el pelinegro mientras sus nervios bajaban — Le enseñaba unas cosas.  
— ¿Cómo el trasero? — Preguntó Goten haciendo que nuevamente el nerviosismo del chico se hiciera presente.  
— ¡No...! Bueno si — Dijo Gohan con las mejillas sonrojadas — Pero era para que vea la marca que me dejaron al quitarme la cola.  
— Aaa... — Exclamó el hijo menor de Milk, al entender la explicación de su hermano.  
— ¿Es cierto eso Goten? — Preguntó Videl — ¿Qué tenían colas de mono?  
— ¡Si! Pero nos la quitaron — Respondió — Aunque yo no me acuerdo muy bien de la mia, pero hay fotos en las que aparece Gohan con cola.  
— Ves que no te estaba mintiendo — Dijo el hermanó mayor.  
— "Entonces esta diciendo la verdad. Pero suena ilógico" — Pensaba la chica de ojos azules — ¿Y por qué se las quitaron?  
— Es que era para vernos lo más normal, y también por seguridad — Decía Gohan.  
— ¿Seguridad? — Videl cada vez que escuchaba las palabras del chico, se confundía más y más. No era de esperarse que su historia sonara a que eran puros disparates, pero ya había visto varias cosas que desafiaban cualquier ley, ahora ella entraría a un nuevo mundo.  
— Si... Verás, la raza a la que pertenece mi padre era o es conocida como la raza saiyajin, y ellos tienen la cualidad de transformarse en monos gigantes cada vez que hay luna llena, a menos que no posean su cola. Es por eso que nos las quitaron — Videl no podía creer las palabras que Gohan decía, pero al ver su mirada tan sincera, sabía que él le estaba diciendo la verdad.  
— Gohan — Interrumpió Goten — ¿Puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes?  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Le contestó su hermano — Videl y yo páramos el entrenamiento por ahora.  
— Es que mi mamá quiere que le acompañe a la ciudad porque va a comprarse un vestido nuevo para la fiesta y ya sabes que se tarda mucho — Dijo el menor de los hermanos un poco triste.  
— Aaa... Jaja... Esta bien Goten, puedes quedarte, pero no estés haciendo travesuras.  
— ¡Esta bien! — Dijo emocionado, para darse media vuelta y salir corriendo en busca de algo o alguien con quien jugar.  
— ¡No te vayas muy lejos! — Gritó Gohan.  
— ¡Si...! — Le respondió de igual manera.  
— Goten aveces es muy inoportuno, pero bueno... Aún es un niño — Dijo el pelinegro, mientras veía como su hermano corría en círculos dando uno que otro resbalón mientras trataba de atrapar un saltamontes.  
— Gohan — Dijo Videl, sacando de sus pensamientos al joven semisaiyajin — Decías que tenían colas de mono y que tu padre es extraterrestre ¿No? — El chico sólo asintió — ¿Cómo fue que tu padre llegó a la Tierra?  
— Bueno, pues verás... Según recuerdo nos habían dicho que... — En ese momento comenzó a relatarle a Videl la historia de la raza saiyajin, así como su forma de conquistar otros planetas en los que no haya gran peligro, a demás de la transformación que sufren al estallar de ira — ... Es por eso que podemos cambiar el color de nuestro cabello Videl, sólo espero que me perdones por no haberte lo dicho.  
— Descuida Gohan, todo esta bien — Dijo con una tierna sonrisa la cual contagio al chico — Y ahora cuenta me sobre ti.  
— ¿Sobre mi? Veamos... — El semisaiyajin se puso a pensar sobre que contarle, a final decidió no ocultarle más sobre su identidad y comenzó su historia con la aparición de su tío y de sus planes de llevárselo, así como la aparición de el príncipe de los saiyajin, continuó con su viaje al planeta namekusein y su enfrentamiento con el terrible emperador Freezer. Su relató era interrumpido por una que otra pregunta que la pelinegra le hacia, los minutos pasaban rápido haciéndose horas, mientras que Goten saltaba en cuclillas persiguiendo a una rana, entre otras actividades.  
Gohan continuaba relatando, Videl escuchaba sorprendida las palabras del chico, si el haber viajado a otros planetas le parecía increíble, el hecho de que un chico llegara del futuro para avisarles del horrendo mundo en el que vivía a causa de dos androides, lo era aún más. Su historia no paró ahí, le platicó de la aparición y derrota del androide Cell, y término concluyendo con lo que le había ocurrido hace unos meses.  
— ... Y creó que ese fue el día en que tu y yo nos conocimos.  
— Es increíble — Dijo Videl sorprendida.  
— Si que lo es — Le respondió.  
— No, no me refería a eso... Es increíble que se ya se vaya a acabar el día — Decía mientras miraba como el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse.  
— Aaa... Tienes razón, el tiempo si que pasa rápido — Respondió al ver que Videl estaba en lo cierto.  
— Será mejor que me vaya — Dijo la pelinegra volviendo a posar sus ojos en el semisaiyajin — Mi papá debe estar en casa y lo más seguro es que esta buscándome.  
— Tienes razón, tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti.  
— Nos veremos mañana en la escuela y luego seguiremos con el entrenamiento — Dijo entusiasmada — Adiós Gohan.  
— Adiós Videl — Dicho esto, ambos pelinegros estaban dispuesto a ir a sus respectivos hogares, pero se detuvieron debido ala intervención de uno.  
— Por cierto Gohan... — Dijo la chica de ojos azules que dirigió su mirada al suelo y empezaba a jugar con uno de sus pies haciendo pequeños círculos con él — ¿Tu crees qué tu y yo nos hubiéramos conocido si aquel chico del futuro no hubiera venido? — Preguntó con un poco de pena.  
— No lo se, Pero... Estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho — Respondió con una sonrisa. Videl, al oír sus palabras volteó a verlo, no le importó que viera su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.  
—¿Enserio...? ¿Eso crees? — Dijo feliz.  
— Si — Dicho esto, nuevamente se despidieron y, ahora cada quien se fue a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Gohan paso rápido por su hermano y fueron con su madre.  
— Ya llegamos — Dijo el más pequeño de los hermanos.  
— ¡Goten! ¿¡Por qué te fuiste sin permiso!? — Exclamó enojada la madre de los pelinegros.  
— ¡Ay mamá! Es que me aburre acompañarte a comprar, siempre te tardas mucho — Dijo concierto fastidio en su voz.  
— ¡Y tu Gohan! — El pelinegro, que se dirigía a su habitación, se detuvo — ¿Ya se fue Videl?  
— Si mamá, ya se fue — Le respondió.  
— Me hubiera gustado que nos acompañara a cenar, por cierto Gohan, Bulma llamó en la tarde y va a... — Pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por la voz de el mayor de sus hijos.  
— Si ya se, va a hacer una fiesta, Goten me lo contó.  
— Oh... Bueno, ahora sienten se que la cena esta lista — Dijo Milk.  
— Si — Respondieron al unísono, y rápidamente comenzaron a comer, más bien, a votar los deliciosos alimentos que su madre les había preparado. Parecía una competencia en la que no se sabía con exactitud quien era el que vencería, hasta que el mayor de los semisaiyajines dio por concluida su comida.  
— Gracias por la comida — Dijo y se levantó para ir a su habitación, a diferencia de Goten que seguía comiendo.  
— Por cierto mamá — Dijo el menor de los hijos de Milk con la boca llena que luego tragó — Hace rato que fui con Gohan, él y Videl andaban haciendo algo raro — El pelinegro claramente escuchó lo que su hermano había dicho, por lo que se detuvo para escucharlo que iba a decir.  
—Eee... ¿Qué andaban haciendo? — Preguntó curiosa Milk.  
— Bueno, no se... Pero vi que Videl estaba de rodillas... — Gohan sabia lo que diría su hermano, por lo que trató de detenerlo.  
— ¡No, espera Goten! — Gritó mientras daba vuelta y se dirigía a él lo más rápido posible, pero aún así no pudo evitar que su hermano hablara.  
— ... Y Gohan se encontraba de pie frente a ella con los pantalones abajo — El joven semisaiyajin se había paralizado a medio camino, con la boca y ojos abiertos a más no poder por las palabras del niño, esperaba ver la relación de su madre.  
— Go... Go... Go... — Traba de habla mirando al mayor de sus hijos totalmente inmóvil, pero el hecho de pensar en la peor de las situaciones posibles en las que su hijo y Videl, se encontraban haciendo cosas que no son adecuadas para unos jóvenes de su edad, cayó desmayada, no sin antes gritar — ¡Aaa...! ¡Mi Gohan se a convertido en un pervertido!

 **"— !Hola, soy Goku! Con que Bulma dará una fiesta, rayos, con lo que me gusta la comida, pero bueno, aún faltan varios días, por lo mientras ¿Qué harás Gohan?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Otro final feliz será "El perseguidor de Gohan"**

 **—** **¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde sacaron esa foto?"**


	8. El perseguidor de Gohan

— ... Y Gohan se encontraba de pie frente a ella con los pantalones abajo — El joven semisaiyajin se había paralizado a medio camino, con la boca y ojos abiertos a más no poder por las palabras del niño, esperaba ver la relación de su madre.

— Go... Go... Go... — Traba de habla mirando al mayor de sus hijos totalmente inmóvil, pero el hecho de pensar en la peor de las situaciones posibles en las que su hijo y Videl, se encontraban haciendo cosas que no son adecuadas para unos jóvenes de su edad, cayó desmayada, no sin antes gritar — ¡Aaa...! ¡Mi Gohan se a convertido en un pervertido!

— ¡Pero que has hecho Goten! — Exclamó molesto el mayor de los hermanos, mientras tomaba a su madre y se dirigía al sofá para colocarla en un lugar cómodo.

— Yo no hice nada, solo le dije lo que había visto — El inocente hermano de Gohan, aún quería saber que era lo que había hecho su hermano mayor.

— ¿Pero por qué no me preguntaste a mi? — Dijo regañando a Goten.

— Hace rato te pregunté... Pero no estaba seguro de si estabas diciendo la verdad — Decía mientras su voz se hacia más baja a causa de la molestia que le había provocado a su hermano.

— ¡Claro que te decía la verdad! ¿Por qué te mentiría? — Goten sólo se quedó callado mirando el piso de la sala, en cambio Gohan, se dirigía a la cocina por un balde con agua y una franela.

— ¿Qué haces Gohan? — Preguntó confundido mientras veía como Gohan humedecía aquel trapo y lo colocaba en la frente de su madre.

— Tal parece a que nuestra madre no le cayeron muy bien las palabras que le dijiste — Decía un poco molesto mientras veía de reojo a su hermano — Siempre que ella se desmaya, necesita refrescar su cabeza y así en unos momentos se despertara.

— ¿Refrescar?

— Si — Dijo mientras retiraba la franela de la frente de su madre, a Milk si que se le había calentado la cabeza, ya que aquel pedazo de tela se calentó bastante rápido, por lo que fue necesario humedecerlo nuevamente. Mientras que Goten, que había decidido hechar le una mano a su hermano, fue a llenar un balde con agua. Gohan repetía sus acciones, mojaba y exprimía aquel trapo para colocárselo a su madre para posteriormente retirarlo y volver hacerlo de nuevo, pero, lo que no vio venir fue que su pequeño hermanito había tomado sus palabras un poco literales.

— ¿¡Pero qué estas haciendo!? — Exclamó al ver como Goten vaciaba el agua de un balde en la cara de Milk, sabía que esto le traería más problemas.

— Tu dijiste que necesitaba refrescarse — Dijo inocentemente con cara de perro regañado.

— ¡Pero no de esa manera! — Milk que había despertado de golpe con la cubetada de agua quedando empapada por completo de la cabeza hasta los hombros, veía a sus hijos quietos atónitos esperando una reacción de su parte.

— Gohan me dijo que necesitabas refrescarte — Dijo Goten mientras soltaba el balde y señalaba a su hermano con el dedo.

— ¿¡Que...!? — Dijo el mayor de los semisaiyajines mientras miraba a su hermano — Yo te dije que... — Se encontraba furioso, no sólo le había dicho mentiras de él a su madre, si no que lo estaba culpando del sus acciones — ¡Oh... Ven acá!

— ¡No! ¡Espera Gohan! ¡Ay...! — Gritaba y corría por toda la habitación evadiendo a su hermano que trataba de atraparlo. Pasaron sobre la mesa, los sillones y otros muebles, derribando algunos de estos — ¡Auxilio! — Tras no tener a donde más correr se dirigió a su habitación.

— ¡No huyas...! — El mayor de los hermanos estaba dispuesto a atrapar a su pequeño y entrometido hermano menor, pero fue detenido por una voz femenina, muy sería por cierto.

— ¡Gohan...! ¡Ven acá! — Gohan lentamente y con la cabeza gacha se acercó a su madre, poniéndose frente a ella — ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Goten? — Es semisaiyajin volteó a verla — Que tu y Videl estaban... — Pero fue interrumpida por su hijo.

— ¡No es lo qué tu crees! — Gohan sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba el tema, ya que de niño en una de sus múltiples escapadas a la casa del maestro Roshi con el fin de visitar a su amigo Krillin, había visto ciertas escenas que no son apropiadas para lo jóvenes, captando al pervertido maestro cambiando de programación cuando él entraba.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — Dijo seria mientras cruzaba los brazos — ¡Explica me!

— Lo que pasa es que Videl y yo comenzamos a hablar y le conté sobre la raza saiyajin y le dije que antes tenía cola y no me creyó así que decidí mostrarle la marca que ma había quedado y... — Decía lo más rápido que podía, pero su madre lo detuvo en seco.

— ¿Mostrarle? — Dijo curiosa — No me digas que te quitaste la ropa por que le mostraste tu cicatriz.

— Si, de hecho.

— Gohan... Es la peor excusa que podías decir.

— Es la verdad, mira te mostraré lo que hice — En ese momento dio media vuelta y nuevamente se bajo los pantalones, quedando de igual manera que la anterior vez — Eso fue lo que pasó.

— Gohan... — Decía Milk, un poco apenada — ¿No crees que ya estas grande como para usar calzones con ositos?

— ¿Eee...? — Exclamó mientras volteaba a ver su ropa interior para verificar que era cierto lo de su ropa — ¡Ay...! Este... Yo... Pero si tu fuiste quien me los compró — Decía sonrojado, ya que había recordado que Videl también los había visto.

— Entonces ¿Dices qué solamente le estabas mostrando tu marca?

— Si, sólo fue eso.

— Aún así, pienso que será mejor que tengamos esta plática.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de plática? — Preguntó sin entender a lo que su madre se refería.

— Bueno... A lo que me refiero es que... — El semisaiyajin ponía atención a cada palabra para ver que era lo que le diría — Ya eres un joven adulto y... Es normal que sientas cierta atracción por las chicas...

— ¡Mamá! — Dijo atónito y sonrojado, al fin había captado el mensaje de su madre.

— Es normal... Y no esta de más que sepas.

— ¡Pero yo no tengo esa clase de interés!

— Gohan... Además, pronto te vas a casar con Videl, así que pensé en darte algún consejo

— ¿¡Qué...!? Madre, ¡Yo no me voy a casar aún! — El chico pasó de estar sonrojado a ponerse completamente rojo, ya que las palabras de Milk le hacían imaginar lo que ella se refería. Viendo a él y Videl en su mente trataba de pensar en como evitar este tema, no quería seguir pasando vergüenza el resto del día — Videl y yo sólo somos amigos — De cierto modo estas palabras le dolieron, aunque no sabía porque exactamente.

— Esta bien Gohan, si tu dices que sólo son amigos, te dejaré.

— Gracias, bueno creó que me iré a dormir — Fingió bostezar para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

— ¿A donde crees que vas? — El pelinegro se detuvo y volteó a ver a su madre.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

— Por todo este mal entendido que causaste...

— "¿Qué yo cause?" — Pensó mientras recordaba que en realidad quien lo habían causado era su hermanó.

— La casa a quedado completamente tirada, y como yo estoy empapada tendré que darme un baño, por lo que tu tendrás que recoger todo.

— ¿Yo? Pero si Goten también...

— ¡Además deberás lavar todos los trastes de la cocina! — Ordenó al tiempo que señalaba la cocina.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Dijo mientras volteaba a ver la enorme pila de trastos que tendría que limpiar, era exageradamente alta, casi llegaba a tocar el techo — ¿No estas hablando en serio? — Decía volviendo a poner sus ojos en su madre, pero para su sorpresa, Milk ya había abandonado la habitación — ¿Eee..? Supongo que hablaba enserio. Sin más tiempo que perder, el semisaiyajin comenzó a recoger todo el desastre que habían causado él y su hermanito, colocó cada mueble, cada silla, en el lugar que le correspondía — Ahora ¿Cómo haré para secar el sofá? — Dijo mientras veía, que efectivamente el sofá en el que Milk se encontraba estaba mojado gracias a la ayuda de Goten — Tal vez un poco de ki ayude — Posó su mano en el mueble y poco a poco empezó a liberar un poco de su energía, y tal!como lo esperaba, el sofá empezó a secarse, hasta quedar sin una sola gota de agua encima, por suerte eran apenas las 8:35 de la noche, así que si terminaba sus labores podría irse a dormir temprano — Bien, ahora lo más difícil — Dijo mientras veía su tarea final, lavar los trastes, pero antes de que comenzará se dirigió al teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número al que constantemente llamaban — Por favor contesta.

— Si, ¿Diga? — Se oyó la voz de una mujer en la bocina del aparato.

— ¿Bulma? Hola soy Gohan, espero no te este molestando.

— Gohan, ¡hola! ¿Cómo estas? Por cierto el fin de semana daré...

— Si ya se, Goten me dijo — Interrumpió el pelinegro.

— Oh... Bueno, y ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? — Dijo curiosa la mujer peliazul.

— Es que quería pedirte un favor... — Dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca, como todo buen hijo de Goku.

— ¿Un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?

— Me preguntaba si ¿Podrías hacer un nuevo reloj para disfrazar me como el Gran Saiyaman? Es que había olvidado que el otro quedó destruido.

— ¿Eem...? Si claro, lo tendré listo en media hora.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Eres fantástica! — Exclamó feliz, ya no tendría que preocuparse nuevamente por que descubran su identidad — Más tarde pasaré por él.

— ¿Piensa venir a recogerlo hoy? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? Además a Milk no creó que le guste que estés fuera de casa durante la noche.

— No te preocupes, mi mamá esta durmiendo, y no creó que me tarde mucho.

— No tienes remedio... Eres igual a tu padre, ¡Siempre toman todo a la ligera!

— Eee... Jejjeje... Bueno, entonces te veré al rato.

— Si claro, adiós.

— Adiós — Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar y dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina — " Bien, debo de terminar cuanto antes" — Pensó mientras veía la enorme pila de deberes que tendría que limpiar. Tomó el primer recipiente de la montaña de traste y usando su gran velocidad comenzó a lavarlo, todo indicaba que acabaría rápido, pero al no medir su fuerza, el tazón se quebró el cientos de trozos pequeños — " ¡Rayos! Si uso más velocidad de la necesaria romperé todos los platos, mmm... Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba" — Nuevamente tomó otros de los traste y disminuyendo su velocidad comenzó a limpiarlo, pero igual que el anterior, este se rompió. Siguió tratando de lavar sin romper, reduciendo su velocidad y fuerza cada vez que rompía otro, al cabo de varios minutos, logró encontrar un ritmo en el qué no los rompiera, continuó y continuó hasta que al fin había acabado — Uuf... ¡Por fin termine! — Dijo secándose el sudor de su frente, luego volteó a ver el reloj que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina para darse cuenta de que faltaban 10 minutos para que sean las 12 de la noche — "No puede ser" — Salió lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo de su casa para evitar despertar a su madre — Esperó que Bulma aún siga despierta — Dicho esto partió volando hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

Mientras tanto, Videl que había llegado a su lujosa morada, aterrizó en el balcón de su recámara, entró lentamente para evitar ser escuchada por cualquiera de los sirvientes o por su padre, sí es que había llegado. Por suerte nadie se había percatado de su llegada, así que se cambio de atuendo, dejando su ropa de entrenamiento cambiándola por un camisón y unos shorts para dormir, se dispuso a dormir metiéndose entre las sabanas de su cama pero en ese momento la puerta comenzó a abrirse, o más bien la empezaron a abrir.

— ¡Oh...! Señorita Videl, no me di cuenta de cuando había llegado — Dijo uno de los mayordomos de Mr. Satán.

— Si, disculpa por no avisarles de mi partida hace unos momentos.

— Descuide, por cierto su padre regresará mañana y esta muy contento de poder verla de nuevo.

— ¿Enserio? — Dijo un tanto desanimada — Que bueno.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Videl?

— Eem... Si, es solo que... No he cenado.

— Aaa... No se preocupe, en seguida le traeré su cena — El mayordomo bajo y le pido al chef que preparara una de las meriendas preferidas de la hija del campeón del mundo, para posteriormente llevársela. Videl que se encontraba en su cama, degustó de la deliciosa cena que le habían preparado y posteriormente se durmió pensando en las palabras e historias que Gohan le había contado. " No soy humano... Yo derroté a Cell..." Esas y otras palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la pelinegra, no podía creer lo misterioso que era aquel chico, pero a la vez le fascinaba y quería saber aún más, más de lo que ha vivido.

Mientras, Gohan se acercaba a la edificación en donde vive la inventora peliazul más famosa del mundo, era fácil de reconocer, un gigantesco domo amarillo con el nombre de la corporación escrito al frente. Descendió en la entrada y se dispuso a tocar el timbre, pasaron un par de minutos y aún nadie atendía al llamado.

— Creo que ya deben estar durmiendo — Dijo y dando media vuelta se disponía a marcharse, pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y lo llamó.

— Vaya, creí que ya no vendrías — Dijo Bulma, que seguía despierta después de todo.

— Lo siento... — Decía mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza — Tenía que hacer unas cosas y... Creó que se me pasó el tiempo.

— No importa, ven pasa — Invitó al joven pelinegro a entrar, quien no se negó, ambos se dirigían a un de las tantas salas de estar que había en su humilde y acogedora casa.

— Por cierto Bulma... ¿Cómo esta Trunks? — Preguntó el chico.

— Bien... No es como los demás niños, él es igual de fuerte y orgulloso que su padre.

— Aaa... Yo preguntaba si seguía despierto — Dijo algo apenado.

— Eee... Jajjaja... Si, se acostó desde temprano, estuvo mucho tiempo dentro de la cámara anti-gravedad, término tan cansado que se durmió apenas puso la cabeza sobre la almohada.

— ¿Sigue entrenando? Parece que quiere ser igual de fuerte que Vegeta.

— Si, dijo que tomaría el lugar de su padre y protegería la Tierra — Decía con algo de tristeza la peliazul, mientras en su mente recordaba al príncipe Saiyajin — Aquí tienes Gohan — Dijo mientras le daba un reloj.

— Gracias Bulma, eres la mejor — El chico estaba impaciente y se ponía en su muñeca aquel artefacto que le acababan de obsequiar.

—¡ Vamos prueba te lo! — Gohan presionó el botón rojo que se encontraba a un costado del reloj y de pronto sus vestimentas cambiaron, ahora lucía un traje de color negro que estaba pegado al cuerpo, encima un gi verde sujeto con un cinturón de igual color que la malla y una capa color rojo, unas botas y guantes blancos cubrían sus manos y pies, para finalizar su cabeza estaba cubierta por una pañoleta blanca y unas gafas oscuras ocultaban sus ojos.

— ¡Muchas gracias Bulma! Sigue siendo fantástico — Alegó feliz al verse y examinarse cuidadosamente con su traje de superheroe — ¿Y... Qué paso con el anterior casco? Me gustaba mucho.

— Lo siento, no recuerdo donde lo puse... Pero te prometo que cuando lo encuentre te lo daré.

— No te preocupes, así esta bien — Dijo mientras negaba con la mano, y después se dirigía a la entrada — Bueno, muchas gracias por todo,pero ya debo irme, mañana debo ir a la escuela.

— Queras decir ¡Al rato!Tendrás que ir a la escuela — Dijo en un tono burlón

— Aaa... Bueno... Si, al rato — Decía mientras soltaba una leve risa y ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza — Entonces nos vemos el fin de semana — Dijo mientras salía y se disponía a regresar a su casa.

— Muy bien Gohan, cuidate y saluda a tu madre y a Goten de mi parte — Decía mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a elevarse por el aire tomando más y más altura.

— ¡Si! — Grito para que pudiera escucharla la mujer peliazul — Volando lo más rápido y discreto que pudo, se fue a su casa, ahora debería descansar si quería que las clases en la escuela pasarán de la manera más normal posible. Después de unos minutos de volar, al fin había llegado a las montañas Paoz, suavemente aterrizó enfrente de su casa y comenzó a sentir el ki de los integrantes de su familia — " Parece que aún siguen dormidos, deberé entrar con cuidado si no quiero que se despierten" — Miro su reloj y este marcaba la una de la mañana, lentamente abrió y cerró la puerta, aún portaba su atuendo distintivo de justiciero, por lo que la travesía de la sala hacia su dormitorio no sería tan fácil. Caminaba de puntillas, definitivamente no quería despertar a nadie, pero no contó con que ahora su traje sería su peor enemigo, la capa se había atorado en una de las esquinas de la mesa de centro, tal vez no lo detuvo, al contrario, comenzó a arrastrala — "Maldición" — Pensó al oír el rechinido que se produjo al hacer fricción entre las patas de la mesa y el suelo, rápidamente empezó a sentir el ki de su familia, pero por suerte parecía que nadie lo había notado — "Debo de ser más cuidadoso" — Se quitó su traje, ya que era lo que le traía problemas, y ahora sin ningún inconveniente logró llegar hasta el cuarto donde él y su hermano duermen, se quitó su chaleco, su camisa y su pantalones, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Pasaron varios minutos, casi una hora, y Gohan aún no se encontraba dormido, en cambio, seguía pensando entre lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer, de algún modo todo lo que le había contado a Videl le había quitado un peso de encima, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero están feliz de poder contarle todo su pasado a alguien, el tener a alguien en quien pueda confiar sin ser juzgado o tachado como alguna especie de bicho raro. Dieron las dos de la mañana y ahora si, el cansancio y sueño comenzaron a vencerlo, tal vez tomarían más del tiempo por que les corresponde, pero al fin Gohan se había quedado dormido.

Ya era de día en la ciudad Satán y una jovencita de cabellos azabaches ya estaba más que lista para partir a la escuela y después continuar con su entrenamiento para lograr controlar su ki. Sin ninguna especie de contratiempo logró llegar a la escuela y, aunque aún había una que otra mirada sobre ella, no les tomó importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la notaran y simplemente al igual que otros días los ignoró. Después de caminar por los pasillos de la preparatoria llegó a su respectivo salón de clases y posteriormente a su silla, y como era de esperarse su amiga pelirubia ya la estaba esperando.

— ¡Videl! — Exclamó emocionada mientras abrazaba a su amiga pelinegra.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Dijo con cierta molestia, pues tal escena la incomodaba — Parece que no me has visto en días.

— Muchas gracias Videl... Más bien, a tu papá.

— ¿Qué...? — Ahora entendía porque unos de los alumnos la miraban y murmuraban cuando ella pasaba por los pasillos — No deberías de hacerlo — Dijo en voz baja, no quería que nadie más las escuchara.

— Pero como no hacerlo, tu padre derrotó al monstruo Majin bo.

— Erasa... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — Pensó en que tal vez su mejor amiga podría guardar el secreto más grande de su familia, el hecho de que Mr. Satán no es quien todos creen, pero esto implicaría revelar parte de la identidad de Gohan, y tal vez no era la mejor idea — ¿Aún no llega Gohan? — Dijo algo sonrojada mientras miraba al suelo — ¿O Shapna? — Dijo rápido porque posiblemente su amiga se había dado cuenta de aquel leve rubor al mencionar al chico pelinegro.

— Mmm... No, aún no llega Gohan y creó que Shapna no vendrá, se siente mal o algo así — Respondió, y luego allá se volvió hacia la pelinegra — Videl, ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? — Preguntó, a lo que la chica de ojos azules respondió mintiendo, dijo que no se sentía del todo bien por lo que prefirió quedarse en casa y descansar. Continuaron platicando, esperando a que dieran inició y fin las clases del día de hoy, o en el caso de Videl, también esperaba a aquel joven de cabello negro que le había mostrado un mundo diferente que a ella le fascinaba.

Mientras en las montañas Paoz, faltaban escasos minutos para que diera inicio a la jornada escolar de ese día, y cierto chico pelinegro, aún no despertaba, por lo que su hermano se vio en la tarea de hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¡Gohan, levantarse o llegarás tarde a la escuela! — Dijo mientras mecía su agente a su hermanó, lo cual sólo lo arrullaba más — ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! — Subía la intensidad de su tono pero aún no despertaba, decidido, se subió sobre su hermano y más que listo gritó directo en el oído del pelinegro —¡Gohan! — El semisaiyajin despertó y se levantó de golpe, enviando a su hermanito al suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Goten? — Dijo mientras pestañeaba y se ubicaba donde estaba, para luego encontrarse con Su hermano en el suelo.

— ¡Ay...! Me tiraste — Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pues si se había golpeado bastante duro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa manera?

— A... Dice mi mamá que te apures o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

— ¿Tarde? — Miró su nuevo reloj para confirmar que ya era muy tarde, solo le quedaban diez minutos de tiempo — ¡No puede ser! — Tomó su pantalón, su camisa blanca y una amarilla, además de ropa interior limpia, rápidamente se metió al baño, se lavó la cara y cambio de atuendo, sin darse cuenta que la etiqueta de su camisa blanca estaba al frente — ¡Lo siento mamá se me hizo tarde nos vemos al rato! — Dijo mientras atravesaba la cocina y tomaba en sus brazos algo de comida para luego partir al colegio — Debo de volar lo más rápido que pueda, que bueno que Bulma me hizo el traje — Decía mientras despegaba y activaba su disfraz para evitar ser reconocido, mientras que su madre y su hermano menor lo veían desde la entrada de la casa, alejándose cada vez más y más.

— ¡No vayas a causar alboroto! — Gritó su madre, aunque era inutil, pues el pelinegro ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable.

— Pobre de mi hermano... — Decía Goten, pero en ese momento su estómago comenzó a rugir — Mamá, ¿Puedo comerme lo que dejó Gohan? — Mientras que el pelinegro volaba a toda prisma por encima de las montañas y prados, comiendo lo que había cogido para su desayuno.

— Es increíble que vaya a llegar tarde de nuevo — Decía con la boca llena, y uno por uno los distintos alimentos fueron desapareciendo rápidamente. Después de unos minutos, cinco para ser exactos había logrado llegar a la ciudad Satán, atravesó sin poner atención a los habitantes, pues tal parecía que sería un día tranquilo, a los pocos segundos logró llegar a la azotea de la escuela aterrizando en ella, desactivó su traje, sin importarle que alguien pudiese estar ahí, por suerte estaba solo, bajo las escaleras y corrió a toda prisa por el laberinto que formaban los pasillos de la preparatoria — "Oh no, no creó llegar a tiempo" — Pensaba que posiblemente se quedaría fuera de la clase, pero para cuando arribó al salón, sus nervios se calmaron, el profesor aún no había hecho presencia — "Qué bien, parece que aún no llega el maestro" — Pensó mientras caminaba a su respectivo lugar, sin darse cuenta que varios ojos lo seguían — Hola Erasa, hola Videl.

— Hola Gohan — Respondieron al unísono ambas chicas.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Te ves terrible! — Dijo la ojiazul al ver la apariencia del pelinegro.

— Eee... — Lucía cansado, su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre y su ropa no estaba ordenada.

— Si, tu cabello se ve más revuelto de lo normal y... — Decía en tono burlón la chica de cabello rubio — Jejeje, traes tu camisa al revés — Decía mientras señalaba la etiqueta que se asomaba por el cuello de chico.

— Aaa... ¡Ay! — Efectivamente comprobó que traía puesta una de sus camisas mal puesta — Lo que pasa es que me levante un poco tarde y salí a las prisas, Jejeje... — Dijo mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza, típico de él. Sin más que hacer se quitó ambas camisas, dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso, era de esperarse que varias chicas, todas de hecho incluso Videl, voltearán a verlo sonrojadas quedando por unos segundos encantadas con la imagen del pelinegro, examinaban con cuidado cada uno de sus músculos bien la tonificados, pero también notaron varias cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo dándole una apariencia aún más atractiva y misteriosa. Sin más tiempo para que las mujeres lo aprecien, el semisaiyajin se colocó sus dos prendas, de manera correcta y posteriormente tomó lugar.

— Vaya, no sabía eso de ti — Dijo Erasa, era la primera vez que veía a alguien así.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Respondió algo confundido el pelinegro, pero en ese momento el maestro de química había hecho presencia en el salón dando así inició las clases.

Las clases avanzaban de la manera más normal posible, la primera, la segunda, ninguna tuvo contratiempo alguno, los maestros si que cumplían con su deber, iban y daban su clase, uno tras otro, los profesores fueron pasando, pero al parecer cierto joven de cabello alborotado parecía que comenzaba a sufrir los estragos de acostarse tarde, o tal vez era el hecho de que en su estomago a penas tenía lo suficiente para satisfacer a un humano promedio, pues sus párpados comenzaban a caer, cabeceaba, el sueño definitivamente quería poseerlo, pero hizo todo lo posible para no sucumbir ante él. Ahora estaban en la clase de inglés, la voz de la maestra apenas era perceptible para los oídos de Gohan, cada vez sentía que se oía más lejos, ya era momento de rendirse, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando un sonido le llamó la atención, una alarma.

— Si, habla Videl — Contestó la pelinegra a través de su comunicador.

— Señorita Videl, necesitamos de su ayuda, unos ladrones están huyendo por la carretera norte.

— ¡Si, enseguida voy para halla! — Dijo y se levantó de su a ciento para luego dirigirse a la entrada y salir del salón — Lo siento profesora, ahora vuelvo.

— Si, que te vaya bien — Le contestó, pero en ese momento el semisaiyajin se había puesto de pie, aún con sueño.

— Disculpe, puedo ir al... — No pudo terminar de decir su típica excusa debido a que comenzó a bostezar.

— ¡Gohan! ¿Te sientes bien? Desde hace rato veo que te estas durmiendo, ve a la enfermería y no regreses hasta que estés mejor.

— Si — Dijo un poco flojo, esta era una oportunidad única, podría ir y regresar sin ningún problema. Camino despacio hasta la entrada, y una vez afuera corrió hasta la azotea — "¿En donde será?" — Pensaba mientras comenzaba a rastrear el ki de Videl — "Es en esa dirección" — Había encontrado el ki de su compañera justiciera, por lo que sin tiempo que perder, activo su traje y emprendió el vuelo.

Mientras tanto Videl, había logrado alcanzar con su helicóptero el vehículo sin ningún problema, debido a que no quería llamar la atención. Logran ver aquel auto en el que escapaban, se traba de 3 sujetos que habían robado un establecimiento en la ciudad y ahora huían en un vehículo estándar.

— Ya los tengo — Dijo, mientras descendía cerca de los ladrones y se preparaba para dar un salto en el techo del vehículo.

— !Oh no!, Es la señorita Videl compañeros — Dijo uno de los ladrones.

— No te preocupes, recuerda que tenemos esto — Le contestó uno de sus amigos, mientras sacaba un arma semiautomática — Videl sin más preámbulo, salto encima del vehículo, cayendo perfectamente sobre el techo — ¡Toma esto! — Gritó el delincuente con el arma mientras disparaba una trata de balas en toda la superficie tratando de que al menos una bala acertara. Videl sin ninguna dificultad dio una pirueta para caer en el cofre del vehículo, sorprendiendo al trio de ladrones, lanzó un puñetazo al cristal, haciendo que este se quiebre debido a su increíble y mejorada fuerza dejando atónitos a los pasajeros. El portador del arma apuntó nuevamente hacia la pelinegra, pero esta no dejaría que le disparara, dando un salto hacia atrás, se separó de coche y comenzando a volar ganaba cierta distancia por el frente del auto, los criminales veían sorprendidos y asustados, al ver a la chica pelinegra flotando en el aire, pero eso no fue todo, Videl junto sus manos y comenzó a concentrar su ki en una esfera de energía que lanzó hacia los delincuentes. Todos gritaron y se abrazaron asustadados al ver como aquel proyectil iba directo hacia ellos, impactando en el cofre y haciendo que este vuele por los aires. El conductor freno de golpe haciendo que su copiloto hoque con la guantera mientras que el otro sólo se sacudió por el movimiento.

— ¡Estaba volando! ¿¡Viste eso!? !Ella estaba volando! — Decía atónito el conductor del vehículo pero en ese momento su puerta fue abierta por la justiciera, tomándolo del cuello y arrojándolo por el aire, dejándolo inconsciente debido a la fuerte caída que sufrió.

— ¡Me rindo, me rindo! Pero por favor no me hagas daño — Suplicaba el último de los ladrones mientras levantaba ambas manos en el aire y dejaba caer su arma. Una vez sometido el ladrón, la policía llegó a la escena, dos de los delincuentes se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo mientras que el otro estaba esposado al coche, y Videl jadeaba un poco debido al esfuerzo por haber lanzado energía, aún no se acostumbraba.

— Bien hecho señorita Videl — Decía uno de los policías mientras bajaba de la patrulla en la que viajaba — Debemos el resto a nosotros — Ella sólo sonrió he hizo una v con sus dedos, pero en ese momento nadie había notado que uno de los delincuentes había recobrado el conocimiento.

— Esta vez no escaparás — Decía el ladrón que se encontraba en el suelo mientras apuntaba con un arma que tenía guardada en su chamarra a la ojiazul. Lo último que se pudo escuchar fue el disparo a espaldas de la pelinegra, todos esperaron lo peor, ver a uno de sus compañeros en el suelo o aún peor a la hija del campeón del mundo. Videl había cerrado los ojos al oír el disparo, pasaron unos segundos, y poco apoco abrió los ojos, creyó que aquel tiró le había dado, pero de no ser por la intervención de cierto chico pelinegro, tal vez la situación hubiera sido distinta.

— ¡Go...! !Gran Saiyaman! — Dijo Videl al dar la vuelta y toparse con Gohan enfrente de ella, tenía levantada una de sus manos con la que había detenido la bala de hecho mientras la veía sana y salva por encima de su hombro.

— No perdonaré... A los que trabajan... Para el mal — Decía entre bostezos, aún tenía sueño — ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman! — Soltando la bala que había capturado, dirigió su mirada al criminal que había disparado.

— Maldito — Dijo el delincuente mientras reanudaba su sección de disparos que fueron atrapados por la mano del guerrero — ¡No puede ser! — Decía asustado al ver que ninguna de las balas le había hecho daño. Gohan se movió rápidamente quedando enfrente del delincuente, que aún se encontraba tendido en el suelo, lo tomó de su camisa y lo levantó sin ningún esfuerzo — Ya veras, cuando te atrape... — Dijo, pero fue callado por un golpe seco en el estómago por parte de Gohan dejándolo inconsciente, el semisaiyajin lo volvió a colocar en el suelo y daba media vuelta quedando frente a Videl y los oficiales.

— Muchas gracias Gran Saiyaman — Dijo la pelinegra mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

— No fue nada señorita Videl, ese es mi trabajo.

— Muchas gracias a ambos — Decía uno de los policías presentes — No hubiéramos podido capturar a estos criminales sin su ayuda.

— Bien, dejó todo en sus manos — Dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a levitar para luego dirigirse nuevamente a la escuela — ¡Nos veremos luego!

— Muchas gracias — Decían varios de los oficiales mientras veían partir a aquel héroe que los ayudaba, mientras que Videl sólo sonreía, sabía a lo que se refería con "nos vemos luego".

— Vaya señorita Videl, usted y el Gran Saiyaman hacen un muy buen equipo — Dijo uno de los policías presentes.

— ¿Enserio cree eso? — De algún modo la idea de formar equipo con Gohan le gustaba, le fascinaba.

Mientras Gohan, que había llegado sin dificultad a la ciudad, comenzaba a descender sobre uno de los edificios, y este no era la escuela.

— ¡Rayos...! — Decía mientras se sentaba en la azotea de aquel edificio, no era muy alto, de hecho había varios alrededor de este que lo sobre pasaban — Tal vez deba de detenerme y descansar un poco — Esperó un poco para reponer energía, pero fue tanto su agotamiento que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en el peor lugar posible y en la peor situación. Estaba tendido en la azotea mientras entre sueños balbuceaba cualquier cosa, entre ellas el nombre de cierta chica pelinegra de ojos azules. Tal vez sería extraño que nadie se percatara de su presencia, pero a pesar de estar en lugar visible, totalmente expuesto, pocos fueron los que en realidad lograron notar la presencia del héroe de ciudad Satán encima del edificio, unos simplemente creyeron que se trataba de otra persona, otros no le tomaron importancia, pero hubo alguien, que a lo lejos sacó un par de fotografías del semisaiyajin durmiendo.

— Ya verás, descubriré tu verdadera identidad — Pasaron varias horas, y él chico aún no despertaba, de no ser porque alguien que había subido a limpiar la azotea lo encontró, se acercó y lo despertó.

— Eee... ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo el pelinegro confundido mientras se levantaba del aquel lugar.

— No se quien te creas, pero este no es lugar para dormir — Decía en un tono molesto el hombre que lo acababa de despertar.

— ¿Dormir? — Decía confundido por lo que vio su reloj y efectivamente se había quedado dormido en n largo rato, pies ya eran las tres de la tarde, por lo que las clases ya habían concluido — ¡No puede ser...! — Dicho esto emprendió el vuelo hacia el colegio — "Oh no, ya deben haber cerrado" — Pensaba mientras rastreaba el ki de su amiga ojiazul, la cual se encontraba en las montañas Paoz — "Es cierto, Videl" — Dio media vuelta y ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Después de unos minutos de vuelo logró aterrizar en el frente de su hogar y desactivaba su traje, estaba preocupado por la posible reacción de su madre, sí se enteraba que había abandonado las clases del día — Lo siento, es que ocurrió algo y... — Dijo mientras entraba y se encontraba con su madre y Videl charlando, y Goten veía la televisión.

— Que bueno que llegas hijo — Dijo Milk sonriente.

— Hola Gohan, ten, olvidaste esto — Decía la chica de ojos azules mientras le lanzaba la mochila que había dejado el pelinegro en la escuela.

— Gra... Gracias — Estaba nervioso, posiblemente no se enteraron de lo que le ocurrió.

— Por cierto, ¿En dónde te metiste? Prometiste que continuaríamos con el entrenamiento.

— Bueno es que, hubo un pequeño accidente — Decía mientras soltaba una leve risa y llevaba su mano detrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Gohan...! ¡Estas en la televisión! — Gritó el menor de los hermanos, a lomque todos los presente se acercaron para ver la noticia. Gohan no podía creer el encabezado de la noticia, "Los héroe, también necesitan descansar".

— Hace unos momentos comenzaron a circular ciertas imágenes en las que se ve al héroe de la ciudad Satán tomando un pequeño respiro después de haber cumplido con su deber... — Decía el comentarista de las noticias, mientras se mostraba una imagen del semisaiyajin tendido en una azotea de la ciudad durmiendo.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde sacaron esa fotografía? — Decía con cierta indignación el chico de cabello alborotado.

— Con que había ocurrido un accidente ¿No? — Dijo la madre de los semisaiyajines, en un tono que perturbaríamos cualquier hombre valiente.

— No es lo que crees... — Trató de defenderse el chico, pero esta vez no había como.

 **"— ¡Hola, soy Goku! Esta vez si esta en serios problemas Gohan, pero no te preocupes, ya verás que Milk te tendrá algo de compasión, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Otro Final Feliz será "La fiesta de Bulma"**

 **Gohan — ¿Te estas divirtiendo?"**


End file.
